The Original
by Gevaden
Summary: Several years after the movie, Selene searches for the oldest creature in existence, The Original, With the aid of Michael and the Egyptian coven of much older, stronger Vampire's and Lycons. New chapter up, please read and review, I'm desperate for revie
1. Chapter I

**It was several years after the events of UNDERWORLD, Michael and Selene had wanted to discover about the origins of the Vampire's and the Lycon's.**

After wandering and searching and discovering many Covens of both species around the world, some had evolved differently to the Hungarian creatures. The Coven they joined, in Egypt, were very powerful beings, some of them who were over two hundred years old possessed physical strength and speed that dwarfed that of Viktor, the older still possessed psychic power such as telepathy, telekinesis and the really powerful had pyrokinesis, one or two were so old and powerful that most wounds hurt them little and if a Vampire or Lycan drank their blood they could heal from fatal wounds.

They found the whereabouts of the oldest being in existence, He was in Egypt, where he has slumbered since before the birth of Jesus.

Selene and Michael took refuge in Egypt with a Coven of both Vampire's and Lycans, an Irishman named Ryan led them, they had been with his Coven for two years searching the Pyramids and ruins for the tomb of this ancient being, many believed he was neither Vampire or Lycan, but both, but not they way Michael was, he was a super creature, he was said to be the original, that all Vampire's and Lycan's descend from.

Any text they read said that he was the original or that his creator was, it's creator a Pharaoh who was lost in time was possibly the original, but most texts said that this Pharaoh didn't ever exist.

And eventually they found a tomb that could have been his.

Selene held a flashlight over a sarcophagus, the sarcophagus was golden and looked like one of any Pharaoh. There were hieroglyphics all over the walls of the room that translated to warnings, most saying that _the beast within shall send all of humanity into an age of darkness and despair_.

Selene was not alone in the room, she was with Michael and Ryan, a vampire nearly two thousand years old, he was the said to be the most powerful being alive, until they found the original, and he was certain that this sarcophagus contained him. Ryan had long brown hair, he was a man in the prime of his life when he was given the Immortal gift, and he wore a long leather jacket to cover the protection he had on his chest, he wore this not out of fear, but safety. Because if this creature was as old and powerful as Ryan expected, it could destroy him the second it wanted to, he held a rifle in his hands, an MG41. This is the standard weapon of the American SWAT. He also carried two pistols and a sword at his back.

There was also six vampires' in the room and fourteen Lycans all armed with MG41's just like Ryan's.

Selene rubbed her hands up and down the sarcophagus, it was time she opened it, she attempted to push off the cover but found it two heavy, Ryan gave a hand and it slid over. There was mist covering The Original that Selene pushed away to reveal the person...

**That's chapter one, any suggestions, ideas, comments or complaints are very welcome. Review please! Later chapters are much better.**


	2. Chapter II

When the mist moved Selene could see a corpse, a rotting disgusting corpse.

It reminded her of Viktor when he slumbered, she had always guessed that The Original would have been perfectly intact.

Ryan let out a sigh.

"Thank god that thing isn't conscious." Ryan had an Irish accent even though he hadn't been in his homeland in over seven hundred years for a decent amount of time.

"Why would that be so bad?" asked Selene.

"Because, what if it didn't want to be woken up? Or is very very...evil." Replied the ancient one.

"Your Evil!"

"How so?"

"You feed on humans."

"I've explained this a thousand times, I feed on criminals, sinners, and evildoers in general, and besides, Human blood makes us strong, gives us the power that my Coven possesses."

"Well, at least it's only _Evildoers." _

Ryan ordered for the body to be moved to his underground dwelling, he also had a house, a massive castle, over the years Ryan had accumulated a fortune, taking money from his evil victims, investing and all the frivolous economic things.

As Selene passed Ryan she felt a surge of power come from him, there always was, what information had he locked in his mind? How many did he know of his age?

Did he know what she was thinking right now?"

"Yes I do." Said Ryan turning to Selene with a smile.

"What else can you see, in my head?"

"Whatever you think, that's all I ever can see or hear." Ryan said, his pale skin looked like marble in the poor light of the tomb.

(As you can guess he didn't exactly go sunbathing), but it was soft and shone like an angels might.

"I need to feed from you?" asked Selene. Ryan raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What?"

"So I can see your memories, I long to know about Vampire history, I think the oldest Vampire alive would be the perfect person to get that information from."

"We'll see, if you're good. Or I can tell you the story of my life, either way it's all the same."

Selene almost smiled at his attempt at humor, the key word of this sentence is _almost_..

Michael was worried, Selene had changed since Viktor died, not in a bad way, she had a certain, peace now, but still she was too much like a Vampire from a book he had once read, and that Vampire was as mad as a hatter, But she seemed to love the world in the way an excited scholar does, she loved most things, she loved watching the flame on a candle bounce around, she loved bright vibrant colours, she loved him (Michael) and she was getting very attached to Ryan

_Humph Women and older men._

Suddenly Ryan shouted across the tomb.

"Do not be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He said in reply.

"Well I believe these where your thoughts 'Humph women and older men' wasn't it?"

"Could you stay out of my head? Something about it isn't natural." Michael had gotten used to being an immortal and had gotten brave as a result of his new strengths.

"I know, and I have something to show you later, it will be our secret."

Michael felt somewhat excited, what could it be? What could a nearly 2,000-year-old vampire have to show him?

------------------------

When they had all returned to the underground dwelling that had been designed for holding The Original, Selene stood over the carcass,

"This is it, in a few days he will tell me everything about the vampire's and the Lycans, how they came into existence, everything." Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah of course it is." Selene turned to face him and gave him a very excited kiss, well as excited as Selene could be.

"How can you not be excited? This is the oldest creature in existence!"

"We thought Ryan was when we got here! You though he was The Original!"

"Yes and look were it got us."

Suddenly Michael heard a soft comforting voice in his head, it was Ryan.

"_Now Michael, I must show you. Come up to the observatory."_

Michael looked up to a window high up in the room he was in to see Ryan looking down at him, Ryan had changed his clothes. Now he was wearing velvet and silk, he somehow managed to look like...a sophisticated, happy, successful, angel...of death.

Michael ran up the stairs, skipping every second step, he was soon facing the angel of death.

"Come with me." Ryan's voice was its old, wise, comforting self; Michael understood why Selene liked Ryan so much, bar the wisdom. Ryan led Michael down a stone stairs that was hundreds of years older than the building they were in. They must have descended about 3,000 steps. But they eventually reached a large Iron door with a giant log holding it closed.

"Move that would you." Ryan asked. Michael thought to himself as he changed and lifted.

_Why don't you lift it with your mind?_

"Because this is easier. Psychic power is very draining." Replied Ryan

"My god, can you keep this up all day?"

"Keep up what?" But Ryan actually knew what.

"The mind reading."

"I hear them like you hear words. I can't just stop at will."

"Okay that's the wood moved." Said Michael as he dropped the large chunk of wood.

The door swung open at Ryan's mental command.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Michael when he saw what was inside, a horror shot through his heart and he fell to the floor, clambering back to Ryan.

Two hours later

Ryan aided Michael into his room, Michael had to hold back tears, and it was hard.

"Why do you keep it there?" he asked, his voice giving away his mental state.

"I must, and you must rest. Let this knowledge seep into you as you slumber, the sun will be up soon so don't expect to see me for awhile, and remember that Selene must not know about it, know one can know. It is our secret, and I have kept it a secret for one thousand years, since the day I took it, I have told know one, know one but you."

Ryan pushed Michael onto the bed and lay him down.

"Now rest my child." Ryan said before kissing Michael on the forehead and leaving the room.

One thing Michael had noticed about really old Vampires, they're all bi-sexual.

He whispered to himself.

"I'm not, yet they keep kissing me, ever since we were in Brazil and we met the first ancient vampire they've all been bi-sexual and they keep kissing me." He said this in an attempt to take his mind off what lay in that room.

Selene was nearly jumping with what was almost joy, The Original was already taking in blood and would soon be revived, and Ryan had forty vampire/Lycan soldiers watching it. That was a bit much really, because if its friendly then there's no point anyway and if it's not and it's as strong as Ryan says then they will all die horribly. Ryan came up behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" But he knew the answer.

"Yes, I must know about our past." When they had found The Original, it had been mummified and tied up with chains, these had obviously rotted horribly but the fact that chains were used gave Ryan a reason to be concerned.

"Now come to my home child. And I shall tell you the story of my life."

"What about The Original?"

"He shall still be in the process of restoration."

"Well, alright but if I miss his awakening."

The two drove to Ryan's house, the sun would be up very soon and they got there just in time. Ryan's house was on a cliff facing a large pool, the cliff was on three sides so if someone were to fall out one of the windows at the sides or back of the house they would possibly fall a very long distance. The house itself was very out of place in Egypt, for it looked like an English castle, Ryan had it constructed hundreds of years ago and has stayed in it from time to time.

The two sat in a finely designed room with wooden walls but a stone fireplace that now was blazing brightly. The room looked like a conservatory. They sat on leather seats in front of the fire and Ryan started his tale.

**Rome 207 A.D.**

"Even though I was born in Ireland and consider myself Irish I grew up in Rome, a beautiful land. I did return to Ireland after changing and spent along time their. But my tale starts in Rome, I was doing fine for myself I was an officer in the Roman army and was expecting to crush a small rebel threat very soon. But things took a nasty turn. I was leading the soldiers through a forest when we were attacked; it was the rebels that attacked us. They hit us hard, arrows and spears seemed to rain from the sky. A small few of us survived but no one bar myself seemed to be in great state.

I tried to get us out of the forest without using or fallowing the path; we were easy targets when we were there. So I led us around a small mountain that the forest lay on. We survived for maybe a day and then the attacks started. They ranged from an arrow killing a man to someone just disappearing, eventually I was the last one. And soon I found the culprit of the attacks. I found him, I saw him feed of the last soldier he had taken from me, I saw them and still remember it perfectly. He had the soldier, a lad named Cassius, He was lying against a tree and the vampire was feasting on him. The Vampire turned to face me, a beautiful woman she was with long blonde hair and a dress that was once beautiful but had been torn and gotten dirty I the time she had spent in the forest. I tried to run but she appeared in front me, so I took out my sword and plunged it into her stomach, she impaled herself further onto it and said.

"You cannot kill me, I am already dead." Then she pierced my neck with her teeth, I felt weak soon and tried to push her away, She did go back but of her own accord. I collapsed onto the floor behind me and she lay down beside me and started whispering things into my ear, I don't remember exactly what but the drift of it was that _the world is a horrible place, and I've been told that if you find something beautiful that you think you might like then take it. _That is how I became a Vampire, and it is the start of a story I shall tell you. So hears the rest...

**Gevaden: That's it, please review as reviews show your appreciation of my work, good reviews tell me that you like it, so I continue, flames cause me to write what I think are better chapters to prove you wrong and constructive criticisms are the best, I take into account what you say and adjust to suite, if I can. So please take a moment to write a review. **


	3. Chapter III

"The first thing she thought me was to catch and feed on prey, She led me to the rebel base, and at this point I still didn't even know her name. But she lured out a rebel, she just stood in a clearing and waited until some poor soul came out. He seemed perfectly willing to do so, yet he was under someone's thrall, I guessed she had some evil magic. She fed on him a bit and then I fed on him, I still couldn't cut flesh, as my teeth hadn't shaped properly so she had to open them up for me. And after a week of us being in the forest I woke one morning to find that she was gone, just gone she had absolutely disappeared. And after two nights she came back to me she told me.

"That my child was a test, a test of survival."

I was in a right state, I had spent the first few hours crying once I had realised she was gone, I still didn't know so much. By this point I had learned her name, we had a giant discussion on my second night, her name was Dánse." At this point Selene interrupted.

"Did you say her name was dance?"

"No D_á_nse, you must put prominence on the _á._"

"Ahh...well continue."

"I intend too, anyway she was a one hundred and fifty seven year old vampire who decided that she wanted someone to pass her knowledge onto. She chose me to pass this information onto. As young as she was in terms of how old I am now she had a vast fortune of wisdom, she was born into a coven of ancient vampire's but they cast her out for not following their ways.

Well when she returned to me she decided that after we had fed on the _entire_ rebel base we would re-enter the city. So night after night we went in, hiding amongst the shadows, we would find someone and take them, maybe return for another and we would continue to do so every night until they realised staying was stupid so they ran, I had been a Vampire for half a year by this point and had already begun to develop powers, I could rape the minds of mortals and could see images in the head of Dánse if she wished me to.

When we entered the city it was wonderful, I now got to see Rome in a whole new way, colour seemed to bounce and dance for me, the upper class homes were a spiralling canvas of De Vinci and the lower class was a Rembrandt, everything I saw was brilliant.

Dánse lived in a magnificent Villa, everything about it was regular except for one room, a secret room, in this room she brought mortals and tortured them until they literally begged for death.

And we lived in Rome happily for a forty nine and a half years, until she decided that I no longer needed to be her fledgling, I was of course mortified at the fact that the person who had been both my lover and tutor in the ways of being a vampire wanted me to leave, But she claimed that in some time she would find me and that we would be together again.

I left and headed to Ireland; with me I brought great wealth in coins, clothes and various other things. Once I reached Ireland I travelled around until a found a nice place to live, I learned the language and the customs, soon enough I had assimilated my accent to the Irish one that I now have today. Ireland was my playground, my powers had evolved massively since my creation and now I could move light things around a room and read anyone's mind, when I left her I could read Dánse's mind, so I was confident in the thought that if I did meet another Immortal I could easily find out any secrets they might hide from me.

It was one thousand years ago when I met another Immortal aside from Dánse, I was resting in my house when suddenly I heard a howling outside my house, presuming it was wolves I walked out of my house, knowing with my strength and speed I could easily kill them or chase them away. But what I found was not as expected, what I found was two Lycons, of course I tried to fight them, I smashed them and threw them around, as I did this I soon noticed I was then fight three Lycons, then I noticed Four and after a short time I had over ten surrounding me, By this point I was tired and my clothes ripped, and then he made himself present,

His name was Philip; the werewolves were his, although he called them Lycons. He asked me to go with him; he had a sanctuary for Immortals. Reluctantly I went with him, he told me that:

"Your presence in the land has not gone unnoticed." His voice was old and rough.

"How have I been noticed?" I had to ask.

"You're a little careless with your victims, we can tell when you have fed."

"How?"

"Everyone you feed on are sinners in one way or another and you don't dispose of the bodies properly so I knew that you weren't one of my coven members!"

"A coven!?"

"Yes, a safe haven for Vampires."

"What about werewolves...I mean Lycons."

"They are our daytime guardians, they protect our crypts and areas of sanctuary."

"That's handy."

"Indeed, tell me who sired you?"

"Sired me?"

"Turned you into a Vampire! Who tell me!"

"A woman named..." But before I answered he told me,

"Was it Dánse lad, was it?"

"Why yes actually it was!" I was of course very surprised that he knew her.

"She's a brilliant Vampire, and it explains a lot."

"How so?"

"Well, you're the first Vampire Dánse ever made."

"And?"

"Has she though you so little?"

"It would seem so."

"Well think of it like this, a Vampire has this power that accumulates over time, not their mental power, a dormant power. Now when they make a Vampire, they give that Vampire all of this dormant power so they get extra strength and speed."

"So, I'm much stronger than most fledglings?"

"Yes, well you are not a fledgling any more, you stop being that as soon as your maker sets you free."

"Rrrright."

We reached the Coven after a few weeks, it was were we'd now call Armagh in Ireland.

Phil was a scrawny man with slightly messy blond hair, yet he was knowledgeable in the ways and workings of the Vampire.

The Coven was fine at first, but after a month or so Phil brought me to Egypt, that is were I found my Destiny and Dánse. Apparently she hadn't been completely truthful about her place in the Vampire world, she was much more important than she let on. When I first laid eyes on the Ultimate Vampire Treasure, deep within a pyramid, both Dánse and Phil worshipped it like a god."

Selene Interrupted,

"What was it?"

"I'm not telling you, all I'll tell you is that it spoke to me, it wanted me to take it somewhere, so I bided my time, and one night I came up behind Dánse and told her of my intentions. She was less than impressed, She tried to defend it and I took her life.

Then I took it, I still have it, I have guarded it everywhere I went, which was first back to Ireland, and spent hundreds of years their, then to Germany, Russia, Japan, then America, and back to Egypt where I am still, I have a house in each of those countries."

He then spent the rest of the day telling her stories of his adventures and any little secrets bar The Ultimate Vampire Treasure, which Michael saw and it turned him into...well you know.


	4. Chapter IV

4

They realised it was mid night by the time they finished talking, The Original would be making great progress by now, But they wanted to feed first, Selene still though that feeding off mortals was bad but she was willing to try it this time. They ventured through the streets until they found a drug dealer, they approached him and he asked.

"I got everything you need, what'ca need?"

"You actually." Ryan pushed the dealer out of view and dug his teeth in, after a few seconds he ushered Selene to try some, she dug her teeth in and began to feast, and it was magnificent, the warm blood rushed down her throat, it was warm and sweet like nothing else she had tasted before. After feeding they went to the underground facility where The Original and The Ultimate Vampire Treasure were held.

A very tall, very thin scientist was waiting for Ryan and Selene in the hall outside the chamber where The Original was being restored. Michael was already in there, when Ryan walked Michael felt a cold shudder, but the though of what lay in that chamber didn't scare him so much anymore. The scientist addressed Ryan.

"Ah, Master McCarthy, how do you do?" Ryan McCarthy was obviously not Ryan's original name, but years ago Ryan changed his name to that as a way of being more Irish.

"I am very well, how does The Original do?"

"He is going very well, his body is almost completely restored but he has not yet awoken, we know why and I'm not going to bore you with the details."

"Excellent, I suppose." Selene spoke.

"It is excellent, he'll teach us about our past."

"Our destroy us." The professor ushered the two into the chamber, as they did The Original moved, it was just a twitch but computers that were monitoring his condition said that he should be awake very soon. As they waited they could see his body make some final changes, he grew long, sleek, shiny perfect black hair, down just beyond his shoulders, his face was beautiful and was gaining a angelic glow, his lips became blood red, his body took shape, his body was like that of a god, his appearance was...perfect, he was beautiful.

They stood there, an eerie silence covered the room as they waited, and then it happen, The Original woke up. He looked around, his eyes like a deep pit that led to the brightest, warmest fires of hell.

One of the soldiers suddenly began to convulse. He collapsed eventually. People crowded around him but all attention was soon put to The Original when he spoke.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine in a few days." His voice was deep and inhuman; his voice was that of a sci-fi super human or alien. Selene spoke to him.

"You speak English."

"Yes, I know everything about this world that your pawn knew, what you where lucky enough to just see was a brain drain, an ability gained by a very old Vampire." He stood up, his movement was that of a colossus or a living statue, he extended a hand and the body of the soldier flew to him. He took off the soldier's clothes and put them on.

"You may all bow to me now." Some did and some didn't, Selene did and Ryan didn't, neither did Michael.

"Why do you not bow to me? Am I not your god?"

"You are not our god, you are our equal." Ryan said this and then ushered for everyone to stand up, most did.

"You shall never be equal to me, nothing is ever going to equal me, now bring me sacrifices." His face did looked angry, a sort of bored angry.

"We don't give sacrifices anymore."

"What?!"

"We don't give sacrifices anymore! I though you said you knew everything about the modern world."

"I do, and I still expected that you would make _exceptions_."

"Well, we won't."

"Then I shall take my leave and feast of this world."

"You can't leave yet, we are not convinced that we can trust you, the world is very balanced."

"No, I'm leaving." The Original looked at the people blocking the door and they flew aside at his mental command.

"Shoot to kill!" Ryan shouted and started baring his fangs; men picked up their guns and started shooting. The Original started moving side-to-side like an agent from _the Matrix _Some of the soldiers threw there weapons aside and made the metamorphosis that only a Lycon can make, The Lycons charged at him and in retaliation he also transformed, except his Lycon stage was very different, he was basically the same size, much more demonic, more human at the same time, he resembled his old self, but 'wolfed out.'

The Lycons jumped on him but he slashed at them faster than they could react. Ryan, Selene and Michael were trying to escape.

"Ryan, you know what we have to do!" Michael was getting agitated.

"I hope you don't mean fight him."

"No, we have to use your little secret."

"No, _we _don't. First we have to get that thing out of the complex." Michael transformed into his hybrid form.

"You and me will hold him off, Selene will have to do it."

"Your...right." Ryan gave Selene very detailed instructions as to the whereabouts of the room where he had brought Michael; he told her that she'd know what to do. She ran off, Ryan looked at Michael once she was gone.

"If we're going to stand a chance against him you know what _you _have to do." Ryan had wanted the gift of being a hybrid since Michael arrived, but because of his age it would take more than any Lycon to change him, it would take Michael but Michael had always refused to bite Ryan.

"Fine." Michael bit Ryan and after a moment pushed him back, Ryan began to convulse as his body changed.

While it was happening some vampires ran up to them.

"We have to evacuate the complex." They started to push Michael but Michael shrugged them off and said.

"We're not leaving, we are going to fight that thing, and we are going to die trying of it's the case."

"Sir, you didn't see what we saw, he'll kill us all."

"Then you better stay to help us."

"Sir that's suicide."

"Well, we brought it into this world, your master is going under the change to become a hybrid, combined with his strength we might be able to gather enough time to unleash a super weapon."

"What are talking about?!"

"You'll see." Suddenly they heard a laugh that came from the beast they had unleashed, he was walking down the hall towards them.

The soldiers prepared there guns and aimed, Michael cracked his knuckles, and Ryan was nearly finished changed.

"I am Anub'Arak, I am what all existence strives to be, and you get the pleasure of dying at my hands." They all rushed him, some shouting and shooting, some just shooting; Michael had a pistol and was shooting until he got into punching reach.

Anub'Arak simply swept a hand aside that sent the Vampire's sprawling, Michael went for a dive to punch him in the face, but he ducked under Michael and grabbed his arm and wrenched it around, then he threw Michael aside.

One Vampire shoved a gun right up to Anub'Araks back and started shooting, Anub'Arak who was at this time after removing the bullet proof vest and had just the long jacket on. (All of Ryan's private army were bullet proof vests, long jackets, dark pants and heavy boots.) He threw off the jacket and revealed that the bullets just fell out of him and the wounds healed.

"H...ho...how can this be?" The soldier was confused and scared. Anub'Arak plunged his arm through the soldiers' chest and ripped out his heart.

"You'll never know!" Anub'Arak killed the Vampires as if it was child play. Michael proved a little trouble, and right as he was about to deal the deathblow Ryan grabbed his fist.

"Play with this hybrid Anub'Arak!"


	5. Chapter V

Selene was staring at the giant door, with a large, heavy log holding it closed. She tried to lift the log but failed horribly. She stared at it for a while, and then she had an idea. She took out her pistols and started shooting the log, she kept shooting until it gave away and fell apart.

She pushed the doors open, and what she saw was something she had seen things like before, but this was infinitely times more, brilliant, horrifying and all sorts of things that should never be combined.

Of everything Ryan had told her in his long tale, he never actually mentioned what The Ultimate Vampire Treasure was, but now she knew.

The Treasure was, a creature. Its mere presence scared the shit out of Selene. It was part way between the shrivelled husks that lay dormant in Viktor's mansion and a person, it had some flesh but it was all red, its teeth were not blocked by any flesh and two large teeth could be seen extending down. Its eyes would be considered beautiful, but rotting flesh surrounded them.

"Ryan's had you here all along? Even when he helped me search for The Original."

The thing gave a tiny nod.

"Are you what I'm looking for?"

It gave another nod.

"Who's that upstairs?"

The creature raised an arm and ushered her towards it. She slowly moved towards it, somewhat petrified.

As she got closer she realised what was happening, it was going to bite her, she learn everything about Vampires and it would be restored.

She would have the information she wanted, yet now that she was about to know everything she wanted to know she realised that her life had no mission, and in that instant it was like an explosion in her mind, she had returned to the dark brooding Selene she had been back in America.

As she approached the thing slowly pushed itself off the throne it sat on.

Once she came into reaching distance of the creature it laid its hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer, she could easily have thrown it off her if she wanted to but she didn't.

It sank its teeth into her neck and began to feed. She closed her eyes as memories flashed into her mind, she saw ancient Egypt, a beautiful king, armies being thrown aside like insects by this king, oceans moving for him, people worshipping him. Then she saw him feed on someone, someone that survived…it was that other thing upstairs.

She fell backwards, nearly completely drained of blood. She looked up and saw the creature, it had been almost completely restored, and it was the beautiful king…long blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, strong cheekbones, still partially rotted.

"Thank you, child. I shall return soon with blood for you."

She lay there for what seemed like years and years and years. She was going over all this new knowledge, these new memories.

She saw the various people who had protected him in his years of hibernation, which eventually led to Ryan, and finally Ryan waking him up.

He returned after awhile and forced a neck to Selenes teeth. She quickly started to drink, and after a few moments she felt her strength come shooting back.

She stood and found that The Original was about two metres tall.

"Aren't you a big one?"

He gave a nod. He had obviously fed recently as he was completely restored.

"Well do you have a name, or should I just call you Original?"

He gave a nod.

"I am who you would call Anubis."

"The Egyptian god?"

"The one and the same little girl."

"But you are just a Vampire? How can you be a God?"

"Just a Vampire? I am what you would call a hybrid, but I am far superior to Michael, the hybrid with bashed ribs upstairs, Anub'Arak has basically destroyed everything outside this tomb."

"We must stop Anub'Arak, are you strong enough?"

"Not yet, I must feed more, my body is restored but my power shall take much more blood to restore."

"But if you want to leave this complex you can Anub'Arak is gone."

"That's good, I suppose."

"What's good about it, he can feed on this country, make him self stronger."

"Well I can't stop him."

"I shall get my power restored, then he shall die."

With that Anubis ran off, his image seemed to be dragged by along, like something from a Hollywood movie.

Selene slowly walked up the stairs. As she got to the entrance she saw a hole in the wall across from door. Someone had been thrown into the wall and the force he hit it with was enough to break solid rock.

The legs were dangling out a little and Selene recognised the shoes.

"Michael." She ran over, dragged him out and he left out a moan.

"Jesus, Selene. He's like nothing I've seen before. Ryan was nearly killed. Then I shot the bastard, got him in the shoulder, Anub went running but not before throwing me in there."

"We better get out of here, its not safe." She heard something moving behind her.

It was Ryan, limping towards her.

"Selene, we shall retreat to my castle, we shall be safe there…for now."

The three made there way to Ryan's castle.


	6. Chapter VI

Ryan collapsed onto a leather chair, as did Michael but Selene sat down and waited for someone to start a conversation.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Asked Michael while pressing a hand to a cut on his head.

"No, not at the moment, I will need to think." Ryan had his hands to his ribs.

"We can't just sit here and wait for those two to destroy each other." Said Selene.

"Why not?" asked Michael.

"Because at full power those two could level the city. Anybody want something to drink."

Said Ryan who was now moving towards a door, which led to a "Wine" Cellar. Both replied no.

"Do we have anyway of fighting Anub'Arak?" asked Selene, as she was slowly falling further and further into her old depressed self.

"No, not to my knowledge." Said Ryan as he drank his fill.

"What can we do?" asked Selene.

"We can help Anubis I suppose." Ryan said as he polished off more "wine."

"Yes, but how could we help him? Anub'Arak is far too strong for us." Said Michael.

"Well, we could bring him many people to feast on, make sure that he has his power restored."

"Well there is no point in stuffing him all the time, we will have to pace it somewhat." Said Selene.

Ryan sat at a piano and started playing one of his sad songs, his face was emotionless and he bobbed it from side to side or backwards and forwards, after awhile he sped up, he went faster and faster until he was moving faster than any human could hope to move, his piano was releasing an furious song.

-----------------------------------------

A Lycon walked the cold empty streets of Egypt, he moved down an alleyway that would lead to a market. He was looking for a nice human to feast on, perhaps a girl to start off, a young one, yes a nice tender one and then he would move on to an older one. As he walked towards the market he got a smell. It was the smell of death, and a lot of it, a real bloodbath. Although it wasn't a bloodbath as he couldn't smell blood, but he could smell everything else that should be there. When he reached the marketplace he saw what he smelled earlier. The market was strewn with corpses, and by the smell of things it was Anub'Araks work.

"I better report this to the boss." The Lycon got a smell that had eluded him moments ago. He spun around to find Anub'Arak right at his face.

"You will report nothing to your boss child!" The Lycon went to transform but Anub'Arak grabbed him by the throat when he was part way through. Anub'Arak strangled him and when he was about to die Anub'Arak loosened up a bit and started drinking on the Lycon.

-----------------------------------------

Ryan had moved from the piano to the violin, playing more sad songs, he didn't speed this time, he just played and thought about what would be his next move.

Selene stood with her head to a wall, also thinking. Michael was getting impatient; he wanted to do something he wanted to strike Anub'Arak now with everything Ryan had at his disposal, every Vampire and every Lycon. He wanted to just hold off Anub'Arak for as long as possible, he wanted to do him as much harm as possible so that Anubis could finish the job.

"That is a very valiant idea Michael." Said Ryan, still playing the violin.

"Thank you, but could you do me a favour?"

"That would depend on the favour."

"Well, could you not read my mind?"

"Mmmm…no."

"Right, well." Michael had nothing else to say.

"I am going to warn the other Covens. I shall send word to Germany, to Ireland, to Australia, to France and to America." Said Ryan.

"Is that all the Covens?" asked Selene.

"Of course not! Just the ones I can think of at the moment."

"Oh." She sat down on a leather chair and started thinking of Hungary, thinking if perhaps the war had started again, it probably had…but maybe it hadn't.

"Will you go to Hungary for me?" Asked Ryan to Selene. Selene raised her head in surprise.

"I…I…I don't know, what about Markus? Won't he be after me and Michael?"

"Absolutely! That's why you should go, you know where to go and he will be looking for you."

"That doesn't sound very smart to me." Said Michael.

"Perhaps, but it would be safe, I will make both of you strong enough to defend yourselves."

"How?" asked Michael.

"Have you learned nothing in your time with me?" said Ryan with a boyish scowl.

"Well yeah just…"

"You shall both feed on me, my blood will make you stronger. The older the blood the stronger, don't worry its perfectly safe."

"Well then, lets do it, we need to warn the underworld." Said Selene as she walked over to Ryan and he presented his wrist. She dug her teeth in and felt his blood rush in, his blood was amazing, it was like liquid fire or the strongest wine, when it came to him asking her to stop she couldn't.

"Get off!" He roared, but she couldn't the blood was to good, it had enslaved her, she needed to continue. He dragged her off and threw her across the room and then he collapsed.

Selene got up from the table she had landed on and wiped her lips, there was a little blood left, which she quickly sucked off her hand.

"I apologise, if you are awake that is." Said Selene.

"You are forgiven, but please, learn a little restraint." Said Ryan, still lying on his back. He slowly got up; he had to lift himself up onto a chair.

"Michael could you go down there and bring me a bottle. Thank you." Asked Ryan, while brushing some hair from his face. Michael walked down a few steps that led to a very warm wine cellar; of course no human would enjoy this "red wine." It was extremely warm down there and he had to put his coat over his hand when holding the bottle as not to burn himself. He walked up the steps back to the room where Selene and Ryan sat silently.

"Jesus Christ it's hot down there. Watch yourself the bottle is hot." Said Michael as he handed Ryan the bottle. Ryan just took off the cork and started drinking, he took several large gulps then offered some around, Selene took some but found that its taste was mild compared to Ryan's ancient blood.

------------------------------------------

Anubis walked through the streets of London; he had acquired clothes from a victim, a butler in some large house. He had learned to read and write English from the butler, he had drained it from his brain the way Anub'Arak had.

The streets were empty and cold, he found that London was not the best place for someone like him, there where Vampires and Lycons across the ocean, he could feel them. It felt the Irish Coven, one of the oldest Covens on the planet, just younger then the German coven and both where a few centuries younger then the Egyptian Coven.

He decided to find these Vampires and Lycons, he started to run, then he went faster and faster, soon he was nothing but an insignificant blur to anything that saw him. When he reached the water he just continued, he ran on the water as if he was the Son of God. As he approached the coast the sun started to come up, this was of course nothing to him, a little sunlight was nothing to someone so old and powerful, his Lycon power also gave protection. He slowed down once he was on the Emerald Isle's and he jumped up onto a roof, he started running from roof to roof, he had many miles to cover yet, but he could feel them, he could sense every individual Vampire and Lycon, he could feel there movement, he could tell that the older members could feel him. He would reach the Coven safe house in minutes, when he did a Vampire was waiting for him. A thin blond figure was waiting.

"And you are?" Asked Anubis.

"I am Philip, I lead this Coven. I know who you are, and your presence leads to questions, why are you here?"

"I am here because I choose to be here."

"Amazing, now come in quickly!" They all ran inside to escape the rising sun.

**Gevaden: That's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, If you have any suggestions for the storyline I would appreciate them, If you have any complaints I would also appreciate them. Anything else would be appreciated. If you would like a character from one of your fics to make an appearance just tell me, perhaps say what you'd like them to do in the story, which side shall they take? Because a war is starting, I promise… **


	7. Chapter VII

Gevaden: Just to clarify, In my last chapter I said that Selene would be going to America and that's because I thought the movie was based in America, now I have reason to believe its not, and something I read says she's from Hungary, so she will be going there, if anyone knows were the movie is set please tell me as that would be great because I'm getting really confused, thanks. I have posted a new version of the chapter before this one that says she will go to Hungary but if you spot any mistakes please tell me.

Selene was standing before the helicopter atop of Ryan's castle. Ryan and Michael were standing behind her.

"You must now leave now." Said Ryan.

"I don't want to, I'm…I'm…. I'm scared." She sounded scared indeed.

"You must, what do I have to do to make you go?"

"Well, you could go with me." Ryan heard her say this and he just raised an eyebrow.

"That will not happen child. I have work to do here."

"You have people to do it, I know you do. Please come." She didn't try puppy dog eyes or any tricks; her happy side was as dead as it was when Kraven was in charge back when she was with that coven, she was happy before Anub'Arak was awakened.

"I swear someday I'll die for you." Said Ryan with an angry tone as he walked onto the helicopter. Selene _nearly _smiled before following him. Ryan then turned to Michael.

"Michael, there is a list of things for you to do in your room, you will be travelling around so be ready." Ryan closed the door to the helicopter and watched as Michael gave a nod and walked back into the castle.

"Thank you, for coming, going back there is very hard for me." Said Selene trying to make eye contact with Ryan.

"I understand child, I understand. But I hope you understand that I hate the Hungary coven, and I hate Markus. When he was alive I hated Viktor even more."

"Why?" asked Selene.

"The vampires there are foul beasts that believe they are the greatest beings on the planet, Viktor probably thought he was the oldest vampire."

"But you are."

"No I'm not." Said Ryan with a hint of surprise in his voice. He expected Selene to be wiser than this.

"Then who is?" Asked a very curious Selene.

"Philip Cremin. To my Knowledge."

"How old is he?"

"About five hundred years older than me, I think."

-

Michael found the note in his room and read it.

_Oh great, I'm going to Germany._

He was to leave in two days, Michael had no idea how to speak German, but the note said he'd be travelling with Eric Masterson, a Lycon who could speak it fluently.

Michael fell onto his bed and fell asleep, the events of the last few days were too much for him, he would sleep for a while.

He woke up several hours later and walked to a security room down below the castle and found Eric, a giant of a man with long scruffy dark grey hair.

"I'm looking for Eric Masterson."

"That's me."

"Your to escort me to Germany."

"Ahh yes, Michael, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Eric stood up and put out a giant hand to shake Michaels.

"Yeah, same here." Said Michael. Despite Eric being very big Michael was clearly the stronger person, with the advantage of being a hybrid anyway.

Michael spent the day talking to Eric, talking about the trip and what it would involve.

-

Philip brought Anubis through his coven mansion; it was full of old armour and manuscripts that cover the walls.

"So, what do you intend to do old one?" said Phil with a large smile.

"I intend to destroy Anub'Arak once it is possible." He said with a grim voice.

"I must ask you, is it true you can change your body?"

"I can change my appearance and voice yes, even my scent is at my control."

"Hmm, amazing." Phil left out a small laugh.

"Would I be right in saying that you are the third oldest Immortal?"

"Yes, I am indeed the third _oldest_."

"What is the meaning of your emphasis on oldest?"

"Well, I am not the strongest Vampire anymore."

"So who is?" Asked Anubis, his eyes fixed on Phil with a passionate stare.

"Ryan, he has become Hybrid and as a result is stronger and faster then me."

"I see, yet I sense no jealousy."

"I am not Jealous of Ryan, I never will be…we have a love for each other that forbids me to be jealous of him."

"It is good to see that some of us have love for their brothers."

The two entered a large oval room where they sat and exchanged ideas for getting ready for Anub'Araks incoming attacks on the coven houses.

-

Selene and Ryan landed outside the Hungary Coven house; even there taste in architecture displeased Ryan.

Ryan was welcomed with open arms by Markus; Ryan pretended to like Markus greeted him warmly, they had a hug and a laugh then Markus spotted Selene.

"You bring that murderous bitch here! How dare you?" Markus was infuriated. Ryan struck Markus across the face with the force of a train; Markus fell on his back and felt his nose bleeding heavily.

"You dog, she is here with me! You shall apologise! She never did anything wrong!" Ryan could have killed Markus then, very easily. Ryan grabbed Markus by the collar and threw him with ease to the feet of Selene.

"I…shall not apologise to the abominations whore." The words were bitter and nasty. But it didn't matter to Selene, she expected it and she hung her head low. Ryan picked Markus up and struck him again, this time he used his other hand to hold Markus in place so he didn't fall.

"What did she do? Defend herself and the man she loves from Viktor! Or was it the vile act of defying Kraven?" Ryan had fire in his eyes and he was hoping for a chance to punch Markus again.

"She killed Viktor!" Spat Markus, spewing some blood onto Ryan.

"He killed her family you mutt." Ryan threw Markus to the floor "show me to my room."

It was rather funny for Selene to see the great Markus thrown about and beaten like a human against Ryan, of course Ryan was ancient and his power was like nothing Markus could dream of.

Two vampires brought Ryan and Selene to their rooms, But Selene didn't want to stay on her own, she almost wanted a bodyguard to defend her encase Markus ordered someone to kill her in her sleep. Ryan could hear her thoughts and sensed her fear.

"Would you prefer it if I stayed with you child?" asked Ryan with a soft and nurturing voice. Selene looked him in the face, she had secretly hoped that Ryan would read her thoughts and make this offer, she was just so nervous about being here again.

"Would you? Just tonight though."

"Of course." Ryan held her in his arms and for a moment she rested her head on his shoulder, she could feel his power surging from him as she did whenever he was very close, it can only be described as a pulsing heat that you just know isn't caused by fire or a radiator. It was actually rather intimidating.

Later on Ryan and Markus disgusted Anub'Arak.

"I think we should side with the stronger being of course." Said Markus, keeping the safety of his people in mind.

"I think that your secretly saying that you want to side with Anub'Arak."

"And why would you think that friend?" Markus looked puzzled.

"Because I can read you mind. I heard you saying you say it fool!" Ryan had a suitable smile to suit the occasion.

"Well okay, perhaps I think that siding with him is wiser." Markus had been pushed into a corner and was going to try and sneak around this one with careful words.

"And why is that?" Ryan leaned forward and put his fingers into the shape of a church steeple.

"Well he has proved that he is a capable combatant already since he woke up and escaped your guarded facility, that is already a famous incident around the world."

"Your point? He has over six thousand years of power behind him! Anubis has yet to show his power, both are out there feeding now probably! There is going to be a war, and I'm starting to wonder if you can be trusted." Ryan was concerned about Markus's allegiance. Markus swallowed hard, and then changed the subject.

"Why did you humiliate me like that earlier?" He was in a bad state and needed an answer.

"You need to learn your place Markus, I have guards you would consider you young! You are very lucky to have the influence you have! Very lucky!"

"I got were I am through my ability!"

"That is a lie and we both know it! You are got here because Philip wanted to see what you could do! And indeed you have made some successes but you also made the greatest blunder! Well that snivelling dog Viktor did, and you did nothing to stop it."

"The war with the Lycons was out of control by the time I was awake we both know that! Besides what did you do old one?"

"What did I do…what did I do? I have been keeping Anubis safe for all these years! I have had research into our evolution! Our telepathy! This discussion is over." The two stormed off in there own directions and there own intentions.

-

Philip sat in a tower; Anubis had left the moment it got dark. Phil was stuck in an insane laughter, everything that was happening was so fascinating, Phil sensed Ryan becoming a hybrid, he felt Anub'Arak and Anubis scurrying about the world feeding and discovering the world.

When he finished laughing he looked at the very nice room he was in, mahogany furniture everywhere, fine carpets and silk curtains at the very large window, he looked at the window and gave a little snigger, he remember back hundreds of years ago.

_Flashback 1023 A.D.-_

Philip, Ryan and Conor (Alpha Lycon in the Irish Coven) stood in the same room but it was designed for a king of the time, the three stood looking out the window, they could see the moon high in the sky, houses in the lands below with fires in the windows.

Phil gave a wink to Conor and the two caught Ryan off guard, they tied him up at the hands and pushed him out the window, Ryan would have landed on his feet but the surprise had thrown him off guard and he landed on a slanted roof, he crashed through and felt pain shoot through his body, the two had a grand laugh at Ryan before he shouted up.

"I hate you two." Ryan said it but in a joking manner. The two jumped down to him, he stood up and slipped out of the rope.

"Was that really necessary?" Ryan asked with one hand over his quickly healing ribs.

"Absolutely." Said Phil with a big grin.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"We had to see if you would pass our test." Said Conor, and man with big thick black hair and small bits of unshaven hair around his jaw and neck.

"And did I?"

"Of course!" Said Phil.

"I fail to see how!" Said Ryan with an odd tone to his voice.

"You didn't get angry. Conor didn't either." Said Phil with a huge grin.

Modern Day- 

Phil gave out one more laugh,

"Good times." He said before jumping out the window and started hunting. Phil searched the streets for people and eventually found the ideal first person, a girl, about sixteen, very clean, and with nobody around.

"Hello my dear!" Said Phil with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey." Said the girl, she was rather worried about the stranger, but he had a beautiful glow about him, hid skin looked soft, pale and as smooth as marble.

Phil spoke with her for awhile and when he had really gained her trust he brought her down and alley saying he knew a good restaurant, once out of view he pinned her to the wall and dug his teeth deep into her neck, she left out a moan as he sucked the blood. When he was finished with the blood he ripped her chest open took a bite from her heart then he ripped open the head and took a bite from the brain.

"Always some hidden in there." He said before hanging her naked body at a latch over a door. Then he walked away. Phil was a very important figure in the underworld, he was wise and cunning…but he was as mad as a hatter.

After he had finished his first bite to eat he just wondered the streets for a while, while a teenage girl was excellent for starters he enjoyed something a little more mature for the main course. It was an hour or two before he spotted the next part of his meal, he found a man of about forty about to get out of his car, a nice car too, very expensive.

Phil simply walked up to this one and dug in as soon as possible, Phil drank him dry then threw the body onto a road and drove off in his new Mercedes. A fine sleek black vehicle this one was, Phil's driving was rather bad as he almost never drove, and if it wasn't for his faster than light reflexes he would have crashed a dozen times.

-

Michael, Eric and several others arrived at the German Coven; it was nothing like any other Coven Michael had seen before, all the other Coven houses he had seen were mansions and castles while this was a house built into a mountain, it went very deep into the mountain and had four or five floors that were underground.

"Ahh you must be the hybrid Michael. Brother Ryan told me of your coming." Said the German leader Alexander, a Lycon with slicked back black hair and wearing a suit.

"You speak English?" Asked Michael slightly confused at Eric's role.

"Of course, what did you expect me to speak, German? Were would my hospitality be then? I could speak my German, English, Spanish or Japanese, take your pick." His German tone of voice was almost stereotypical.

"English is fine." Said Michael as Alexander came over and kissed Michael.

"You are welcome here brother Michael." Said the German, Michael thoughts went to the different places in the world were all the old vampires and Lycons had a tendency to kiss him, the men did anyway.

"Thank you, but I'm here bearing bad news."

"I am to understand that a great evil has been set upon the world." Alexander's voice become grim as he said this.

"Yes, Anub'Arak, the second immortal ever made has woken up and as far as we know has the intentions of well, world domination."

"But how do you know of his plans?"

"The ancient god Anubis told us that's why he was locked up last time."

"Anubis did! Well that explains everything, know we have gods running around and talking." Alexander got sarcastic and the many inhabitants of room started to snigger.

"Well Anubis is the original immortal, and because of his inhuman abilities he was called a god by nomadic peoples who would later become Egyptians." As Michael said this Alexander dropped a glass in his hand and it shattered to many pieces.

"I see, this is the treasure brother Ryan has been protecting all these years."

"Yeah big surprise isn't it."

"Indeed, come we should feast."

"Right, sure." Alexander brought them into a beautiful dining room, lights shone everywhere and people sat and drank blood like wine, as Ryan often did. They all sat down and then Michael heard people screaming.

"What was that?" asked Michael getting a little worried.

"Dinner." Said Alexander with a sneer as minions came in pulling defenceless women behind them.

"We can't eat these women!" roared Michael.

"And why is that? Has Ryan not thought you our ways?" said Alexander curiously.

"Yeah but, he drinks the blood of drug dealers, child abusers, even street thugs but these women have committed no crime.

"What do you mean, they were all taken from a prison complex! They are a combination of murderers and traitors to their country." As Alexander explained himself a woman was thrown in front of Michael, he stood up and took a step back.

"Look, there is going to be a meeting in Paris between the coven leaders to discuss a course of action, just show up." Said Michael as he left, he ushered Eric and the others to follow, they did but first Eric gave Alexander the details of when and were to be in Paris.

When they were on their way back Michael was really on edge.

"Its disgusting they will kill people like that." He said with tears on his voice.

"It is our way of life, you might not like it but Alexander and Ryan are excellent friends and Ryan sees no problems, why can't you trust his judgement?"

"Maybe Ryan isn't the great leader everyone thinks he is." Michael hung his head low, but Eric grabbed him around the neck and forced eye contact.

"If it wasn't for him the human race would be our slaves and food, he has fought for them for five hundred years, he has averted world wide disasters! He has brought the covens all around the world together, if it was not for him you would be long dead as would Selene! He has kept the Vampires and Lycons friendly when things were looking bad, he has done more for us then the great Philip Cremin or sacred Dánse rest her soul." Eric hit a point with Michael.

"Alright." The flight back was a silent one from then on.

-

Two days later Selene had gotten used to being in the coven, she even got to see Erica again; they had a quick and pointless discussion.

Erica was now looking out a window to the front of the land, the gates had opened and six or seven cars were pulling in.

"Markus, come look at this." She said to her leader, who was sitting on a fine antique chair gazing into a fire. He got up and saw the cars, four Vampires with rifles got out of each car and walked to the door.

"What the hell is this?"

A random vampire answered the door and was met with the barrel of a gun in her face. She was forced back by the men who came in.

Markus was about to leave the room he was in when he found Selene and Ryan staring at him.

"Ryan what is the meaning of this?" he snapped.

"The Arbiters have deemed you incapable in running a coven so I they sent my enforcers over to take over, I'm in charge now." Said Ryan in the most businessmen like voice he could muster. Selene had heard of the Arbiters before, as far as she could tell they were the four oldest and wisest immortals they acted as a grand council, the leaders of the immortal world to be blunt. They consisted of Philip, Ryan, Alexander and Marie, the leader of the French Coven. Anub'Arak and Anubis were not on the council as when it was formed they were asleep and thus, not counted. Philip left his portion of power to Ryan, as he wanted little to do with such a role. Thus Ryan got a fifty percent say in the running of things.

"Don't you mean you think I'm not capable, so you decided to use them as an excuse to take over my coven you bastard!" Markus snapped.

"No, I mean The Arbiters have deemed you incapable in running a coven so I they sent my enforcers over to take over, I'm in charge now, as I said."

"Selene, even you must think this is stupid, he's here three days and he's taking over, he's power mad." Markus was resorting to Selene he and was probably desperate. But she gave no response.

"Markus, just stand down and things won't get violent. Your pawns can't stand up to my powerful guardians, they are the elite." Ryan was perfectly confident.

"I will fight you!" Said Markus as he swung for Ryan, but as he swung Ryan seemed to just run behind him so fast he was just a blur, Markus turned around and swung again and again, but Ryan could both read his mind and move very fast.

Erica bared her fangs at Selene and jumped at her, Selene found she could actually move very fast, she remember drinking Ryan's blood, obviously it was making her stronger.

The four of them jumped around the room for a while but eventually Ryan threw Markus out the window, he landed on his feet and found Ryan waiting for him.

Selene punched Erica in the face and watched as Erica flew into a painting. Erica got up and darted at her, Selene grabbed her and placed hanging by a strap on the horns of a stag's head, Erica just jumped off but ripped some of her dress.

"You made me ruin my dress, you bitch!" The two grabbed at each other and started throwing each other about.

Meanwhile downstairs a gun fight had broken out, Markus's Vampires had barricaded themselves in a room and Ryan's vampires were shooting at the locked up doors with great effect, the guns tore threw the wood with maximum ease. Once there was a large enough opening Markus's vampires shot out through the gaps, this caused Ryan's Vampires scatter.

Daniel, the head of Ryan's elite, ran up a stairs until he was above his foes, then he took out his large sword, he started swiping at the floor under him until he fell into the room beneath him, the vampires beneath him turned to see him and started shooting, he jumped across the room and got cover. The vampires were distracted when they came under fire again, once they weren't looking Daniel ran out and threw his sword at the foe, but his sword had bit of a personnel touch, it had a chain attached and to the end so he could use it in a handy way, once he had pulled it back he leapt close to his foe and started swinging it around him, this cut many Vampires but he didn't go unnoticed, they started ducking and slicing at him swords that were designed to be for hanging on a wall, but were still lethal in their hands, Daniel was able to avoid most of the attacks but then one grazed his face, The elite ran in with swords and pistols out and started shooting up the place. Daniel had fallen to the floor when he was hit and now many women had jumped on him and started drinking from him, they bit into his neck and chest mainly. It wasn't long before they were forced off him and locked up with the ones that had given up, but he had lost a lot of blood. The rest of his team gave him some of their blood until his condition was stable. His wounds healed almost instantly once he fed but the loss had mentally wounded him.

Outside…Ryan kneed Markus into either side before grabbing him, lifting him up and running at a window, he jumped through and forced Markus's back to the floor, Ryan then pushed himself against Markus and brought his legs to the floor on the far side from the window they came threw, so his back was now facing the floor and he still had a hold of Markus, he rose up to his feet carrying Markus over his head and then he threw Markus through a wall. Markus landed hard but was still able to get up. Ryan telekinetically pushed Markus against a wall and held him there. Ryan took out a pistol from his waist and shot Markus in the wrists and feet. Markus then fell to the floor, completely helpless. Markus had never known a greater loss in his life till that point.

Markus and the remainder of his pawns were locked into the basement for the time being.

Ryan eventually had to leave after a few days; he left Selene in charge of the Coven while he met the underworld leaders in Paris. Selene drank more of Ryan's blood and she was now showing signs of telekinetic power.

Selene could sense Ryan anywhere he went, which was reassuring and comforting.

Ryan was at the conference with the rest of the underworld leaders bar Phil as he didn't enjoy politics. Some of Ryan's Elite went with him for his protection; they teamed up with the Elites of the other Arbiters to safeguard the complex.

Everyone sat in a big oval room and discussed the matter of Anubis and Anub'Arak, suddenly a large screen was turned on and everyone could see Markus's sneering face.

"If your watching this that's means that I'm not with you, which means Ryan has probably interfered with my plans and discovered that I am loyal to Anub'Arak, well if that's the case I'll see you in hell." Suddenly the screen showed him laughing while people started shouting things like

"What the hell is going on?" Or "What is the meaning of this?" But as the screen blanked out the whole building just blew up!

Back in Hungary Selene suddenly realised that she couldn't sense Ryan anymore, she thought it was something trivial in her power, like perhaps they hadn't focused yet or something, but later on she was called by Michael and told to turn on the news. She saw the news presenter show a wrecked building and he said.

"We now have footage of the conference centre in Paris that was bombed earlier today."

Selene turned off the T.V. and covered her mouth with her hands as she began to cry.

**Gevaden: That's my latest chapter, what will happen next? Who now's? Will Selene link the bombing to Markus? Will she discover his connection to Anub'Arak? Only one way to find out! Wait for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter VIII

Gevaden: Here is another chapter, hopefully you're all still mourning at the loss of Ryan, a valuable member of the story, luckily Selene holds some of his ancient and powerful blood.

**If you want a Vampire or Lycon you made up in the fic tell me and I'll probably put them into it. After watching Underworld last night I am convinced that it's based in America, so Markus's Coven that Ryan took over before being blown up is the American coven! **

Selene was had dropped to her knees and she continued to cry. So many things ran through her mind, who did it? Why did they do it? Maybe he survived? But it explained why she couldn't sense him or his power anymore. She didn't know what to do, then it came to her, she had to find out who did this and kill him or her.

-

A week later the surviving Elites were standing on trial, it was a very bad sign that Elites would be alive when The Arbiters were dead. A temporary council was looking over the case and deciding what would be done.

"We have decided what we shall do." Said one of three replacement Councillors.

"Yes, Your failure to protect The Arbiters is the greatest failure ever seen since the birth of our existence." Said another.

"We have decided it best to retire the Vampires from position of Elites." Said the third.

The surviving Elites looked at the Councillors, Vampires had always been the faithful protectors of The Arbiters.

"You cannot do this! Elites have always been Vampires!" Said Daniel, the leader of Ryan's Elite.

"And why not? Have you not failed every single Arbiter? They are all dead! At least we still have Master Cremin. Do you think the choices of the Council are unwise Vampire?" Said a councillor with a grim face and a deathly tone to his voice.

"No, I do not think your choices are unwise." Said Daniel, he knew he should have opposed them but these lot seemed rather merciless and failure to win there good sides back could cost him his life.

Daniel and the other Elites heard footsteps behind them, they all looked back, it was a group of Lycons, old ones.

"Meet the new Elites." Said a councillor with a big proud smile. Daniels jaw dropped with disgust, Lycons as Elites? Its practically heresy.

"Ryan would never have done this!" Shouted Daniel, uproar from the other vampires proved their agreement.

"Well boy, Ryan's dead because of your incompetence! That man was the closest thing to a prophet we ever had and now he's dead."

The Lycons pulled the ceremonial equipment from the Vampires and put them on, The Elites had gauntlets, swords, cloaks, pistols and various other things as part of there equipment, they all bore the Elite insignia; a burning fist holding a sword. All the equipment was made with the finest craftsmanship and skill the world could muster, the richest human alive couldn't afford this gear if it gave their maker everything he owned. Truly if god had armour, it was similar to this gear.

Daniel was nearly sick as he watched a Lycon put on his gear, Daniels Elite equipment was now on a Lycon! Daniel had nothing against Lycons but the role of Elite was saved for Vampires not Lycons, that's how it had been since the Elites had been created.

Daniel led the other Vampires out to the night streets to start a campaign to earn back their positions, that council will regret the day they made Lycons Elites!

-

It seemed that Lycons were getting a little power hungry over in Ireland. As Conor had brought the Lycons to Phil demanding that Phil give them more control over Ireland.

"What we want is simple, we want you to give us complete territorial control over the east and south of Ireland, there is to be no Vampires or Vampire influence at all!" Conor had a stern face and was not leaving with no for an answer.

"I cannot give you that." Said Phil with a tiny little smile.

"Why? Tell me now!"

"Fine, We cannot give you that land because I am the Coven master of Ireland. I have had this position of over one thousand years and we have had stability in Ireland ever since, there is no reason to change anything." Said Phil with various hand gestures to accompany his words.

"Well, there's instability now! Give us the right to prowl that land and take our new cubs from that land or you shall have two wars on your hands." Conor said this and suddenly the fun of the conversation seemed to die for Phil.

"You would declare war when Anub'Arak threatens are land anyway?"

"Yes."

"Then you have war." Said Phil beginning to stand up. Conor left with no for an answer.

-

Selene wasn't finished mourning really, but now she was forced to fight as Markus had broken out of the basement and was leading a little revolution in the coven house. Selene had her pistols at her waist but was using two Uzi's at the moment. She saw two Vampires running at her so she shot at them till they dropped to the floor. She was being very easy with her ammo and was firing far too much, but it didn't matter anymore. A nearby door broke open and three Vampires came out.

"Selene, we have to make our way to the armoury!" said a man with skin as dark as coal and fire in his eyes.

"Whys that?"

"Because right now those fiends have no weapons, but if they make it down there they will outnumber us two to one and have enough fire power to blast us back to Egypt."

"That's all I need to know." Selene sensed where they were and led the three the quickest way to cut them off.

They met a few of them in a lounge and were forced to fight, Selene started to pin them down and the others closed in for the kill, it was an effective method at taking them down but they had missed a few that were getting two close for comfort. Selene ran after Markus who she could feel was getting particularly close to where the guns were kept. She found pockets of them left behind to try and slow her down but she just shot at them and ran past, leaving the other three to deal with them.

Selene made it to the armoury too late; Markus and six others were very well equipped. She ducked behind a wall and threw some empty magazines out to their view, it distracted them for a moment and she took her chance to shoot and few rounds in their direction, but she failed to hit. She could hear them slowly stepping towards her.

She tried to calm down and hear their thoughts, it worked! She jumped out and ran around the room to another hiding spot, this time moving to fast for most of them to keep sight of her, she was able to kill two of them but she spent all her Uzi ammo in the process. She could just barely hear a helicopter land outside, it must be Michael! But she couldn't get his help from here; she heard Markus and his goons take turns firing at her hiding place. Suddenly the three friends ran in and started shooting, they killed some more but were gunned down themselves.

Fights were erupting all around the mansion, Vampires were slaughtering other vampires and it was chaos everywhere. Everyone was coming down here in the end and a small battle was forming, Selene and her Vampires sat in a defensive position while Markus's increasing numbers were loading up guns and waiting for someone to pop out and try to be the hero.

"Do you want to know who set up Ryan?" Asked Markus. Selene bit her lip until it bled.

"Well I'll tell you, I did. I had the bomb placed there, I had someone set off the bomb and I had the help of a very powerful man, and that's not all of it, if people aren't convinced that Anub'Arak is all powerful then they will soon when he incinerates all of London with nothing but his mental power."

Selene jumped up and started shooting and everyone joined her, the gun battle was a furious one and the noise it made told Michael were everyone was, Michael rushed down and gave Selene a hand. The troops that followed him were able to turn the fight in there favour.

Markus tried to run but Selene followed him, he escaped the mansion and drove away but she followed. She tried rear-ending him several times but never to any great effect, they had reached the middle of a city before anything happened, Markus crashed and jumped down a manhole, Selene followed.

She jumped down the hole and at the water rippling; she followed Markus and soon caught up with him. But he ran and ran, he eventually left the sewers and ran through the streets, and eventually ran down somewhere that looked like a sewer again.

"Do you remember this place Selene?" He said with a scowl.

"I do." It was where she had killed Viktor.

"Well let's have a little fight here shall we?" he said as he drew a sword from his side and spun it around. He ran at her and started swinging, she leaned back to dodge it and then pressed herself against him and pushed him down into the water. He quickly span from the floor spinning his legs around in an attempt to hit her before jumping up. He swung the sword again then dropped it down to try and cleave her head in half, he missed.

She pulled out a pistol and started shooting but she wasn't able to get a proper shot and she eventually ran out of ammo as he jumped out of the way. She dropped the pistol and pulled a pipe out of some concrete, it still had a large piece of stone stuck on at one end so she decided to use it like a hammer. The two were swinging and clashing but Selene was the first to land a successful shot and the concrete shattered as it hit Markus in the chest, he fell back and dropped his silver sword somewhere in the water.

She swung again but he jumped back and then made a grab for the pipe, he caught it and bent it around her arm and then delivered a head butt that landed right on target, Selene fell back and crashed into the water. Markus jumped on top of her, his elbow landed on her stomach and he held her head under the water. She pulled out her other gun and started shooting into random directions in a hope to hit him, but after firing a shot or two he grabbed her hand and bit down deep, she swung her free hand up and smashed him with the pipe wrapped around her arm. He fell back but jumped to safety quickly, Selene was a bit slower to get up as she also tried to breathe a little. She saw him run at her again so she span around and stuck up a leg in hope of getting him in the gut but he grabbed her foot and swung her around and around until he threw her into a wall, she crashed hard and felt something in her back was damaged. She got on her hands and knees trying to recover a little but Markus gave her no break as he kicked her into the stomach.

"Is that all you can manage? Did that ancient prat teach you anything? Maybe it's a good thing he was blown to bits, now someone decent can do the teaching; I'm sure they'll ask me to be an Arbiter. And once I do the Lycons will be back in chains and Anub'Arak will have government influence through me until he takes over and turns humans into our slaves and food." Markus gave a little snigger. Selene tried to get up, if she could just get to her feet, she saw a Lycon jump at Markus from behind, Markus sensed the incoming attacker and turned to defend himself but was still rather caught off guard and the Lycon was able to get his teeth stuck in Markus's neck.

Markus gave the creature a punch and kicked it back.

"Mangy dog!" He said as he put his hand to the bite mark. Selene took the chance and jumped to his back and started to bite him as well and her teeth stuck in deep, Markus jumped backwards and crushed her into a wall. But that blood was just about old enough to heal her back to fighting state. The Lycon rushed at Markus and the two got stuck in a grapple, Markus threw it down and picked up a pipe similar to the one Selene had wrapped around her hand, he started to lash it against the Lycons side. After cracking it against the Lycon a dozen times he dropped it and started to change.

"You stupid beast, you've only turned me into a hybrid! Now you will both die." As he said this several Lycons jumped down from the hole in the wall that Viktor had knocked Michael through all those years ago. They tried to land on Markus but he was able to throw them around. All the Lycons surrounded him and then quickly rushed him, he started punching at them and knocked them back with ease but every now and then they got him with a claw or bit him and after awhile he was forced to retreat.

"I'll be back soon Selene, and mark my words you will die." He ran off with his hands covering his cut up ribs. Selene looked at the Lycons; she backed into a corner and watched as they slowly approached.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. The Lycons changed back to their human states, one of them was familiar. It was the Lycon Raze.

"No, we shall not. We have nothing against Vampires; in the war we defended ourselves not attacked. You are hurt, come with us and we can help you." He said with authenticity. Selene slowly and slightly reluctantly followed them; they led her to a derelict house that served them as a home.

"Why are you still here?" she asked Raze.

"We have nowhere else to go, so we stay here and guard the body of Lucien." He said before bringing her to a coffin. Selene rubbed her fingers against the coffin.

"So you just stay here?" she asked.

"Yes, although we have started a new den."

"How many of you are there?"

"Thirty, most of which are mere cubs. Your death dealers did a good job when Viktor came here and Kraven killed Lucien."

"Why don't you go foreign and join a coven?"

"Where? Where will we be wanted."

"Egypt, the leader there is a good man…" she said before remembering that Markus had blown up Ryan.

"Would he really accept us?"

"Well the thing is I just remembered that he's dead."

"Hmph."

"But come with me to Egypt, the coven will have a new leader soon, or you could go to Ireland, I've heard about their leader and he sounds like a reasonable person."

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Selene left soon after to go to the mansion. She found Michael waiting for her.

"Selene, I was worried, did you kill him?"

"No, I couldn't kill him, he was too strong for me. A Lycon bit him and he became a hybrid." Michael heard her say this and swallowed hard.

"Well we can still stop him, he doesn't have any more followers, he's on his own."

"I suppose."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, Michael answered and several Lycons charged in.

"We are the new Elites. Selene, we shall take over here until a new leader is chosen."

These Lycons were very old and looked rather different to the Lycons she was used to, they looked more like Hybrids with the fur of a Lycon. Selene didn't know it but this was because they were becoming more like a hybrid, this is the way Lycons evolve, Vampires got psychic power and Lycons became more humanoid in appearance, this also allowed them to use weapons as their fingers were human like, they still had claws but they were rather small yet they were far sharper.

Selene was glad they came to take over; it meant she could go back to Egypt.

-

Philip was discussing the war in Ireland with his advisors; the Lycons were killing tens of vampires. They struck in the day; they just opened the coffins and exposed the Vampires to the sunlight.

"We must give in, they are have killed over fifty vampires!" said an elderly looking Vampire with dark robes covering his body.

"I shall not give in, I shall challenge Conor to Meshnak." The advisors sat back, Meshnak was an ancient barbaric competition, the two leaders would fight until one was dead or gave up, the winner would take control of the losers territory, Phil was about eight hundred years older then Conor but Conor fed very regularly. He was one of the most blood-bloated beings in existence; his evolution was hundreds of years ahead of anyone else his age.

"Is this wise?" asked another advisor.

"Of course not, but drastic times calls for drastic measures."

"Well then that settles that then, now onto the next part of business. The emergency council is pleading with you to take place as an Arbiter, and we think you should."

"I do not want such power, I will not risk becoming corrupt or doing our people damage."

"Master Cremin, you are the finest we have, the late Master McCarthy was considered to be your pupil by most, the both of you even thought so." Said his chief advisor, a man whit long blonde hair and grey eyes, dressed in the finest silk and velvet.

"Yes, perhaps."

"Not perhaps, indeed."

"Fine, I shall take the position after my clash with Conor, but it shall be a temporary role just until things are back to normal, but I tell you now, something is deceiving us. Something or someone is tricking us somehow and even I do not know who or what, there is a grand scheme that has not yet been revealed."

**That's the next chapter, if anybody has anything they'd like to see happen please tell me as I might throw it in if it doesn't clash with the story too much, Thanks!**


	9. Chapter IX

Gevaden: I've just written this right after finishing the last chapter so I've posted two chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.

-

Philip was now the chief Arbiter (He's also the only Arbiter at the moment) and was waiting while researchers and scouts found the oldest beings to join him. He decided to take his position and then challenge Conor to Meshnak, he was writing the letter at the moment, suddenly someone barged into his office, he had long black hair and a boyish scowl.

"Can I help you?" asked Phil.

"Master Cremin, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening but please be quick I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, I might be able to get in touch with an old friend of yours should you put me in charge of the American coven."

"What old friend is this?"

"Lets say you met her before the birth of Christ and then she disappeared." Philip knew whom this person was talking about.

"Get out of my office you sick bastard!" Phil stood up and frowned.

"Absolutely not. Its true, I can bring you to her."

"She died along time ago you swine! Get out before I throw you out, and consider yourself lucky that I don't have you killed for your heresy!" Lying about an Elder was a horrible act to make, and Phil was even more enraged as the woman was a good friend of his. Phil walked around the desk.

"Fine I'll leave but she is very alive." Phil caught the man around the collar and threw him out an open window, being a Vampire the man landed safely but was still very offended that Philip didn't believe him.

-

Selene and Michael had just arrived back in Egypt, they just wanted to forget the last few days, but they found people waiting for them as they approached Ryan's house.

A man in starch white clothes approached Selene and started speaking.

"Madame Selene, Ryan sent various things to you before leaving for the Paris conference." The man handed Selene various tapes and letters. "We are starting to believe that he expected the explosion, will you read them and later perhaps enlighten us as to their meaning?" He had his hands cuffed together in a pleading manner.

"He did not ask us to give you these but we think he would want you to have these." The man handed Selene a book and a key. "The book is his journal and the key is to his personal quarters."

Selene took them and thanked the man.

"I shall do my reading and tell you what I learn." She said before walking into the castle, Michael followed and gave a nod to the people.

Selene retreated to Ryan's quarters, it was full of ancient Egyptian artefacts that should by all rights be in a museum, he had a suit of Elite armour, and weapons made from Ebony, Obsidian, diamond, silver, gold and platinum. The room had fine furs and rugs everywhere. She saw one thing missing…a bed, He had a sarcophagus instead, an Ancient Egyptian one covered in gold and sapphire. She opened the sarcophagus and found a mask and gloves; they were made from a black fabric and had gold along the lining. She noticed that if she were wearing these when someone opened the sarcophagus during the day and the sunlight hit her she would be protected perfectly. She sat on a rug in front of a fire that she set ablaze and started reading the journal.

-_Ryan's Journal-_

_I'm rather excited as I'll arrive in Ireland tomorrow, Ireland is were my mother is from, someday I'll visit Hungary, which were my father is from! What a family I have, I'm a…was a general in the Roman army while neither of my parents are Roman even though they did manage to do very well and have made a small fortune in making armour and weapons, it started off with just my father on his own then when he could afford it he hired an assistant, after awhile he got another then another and now he owns a fine business, of course they are now both dead but I have been following my family, my son Artemidorus had a son, Alexander who has moved to Hungry, The Corvinus family shall live on through him! Although it will not live on through me, I shall give myself an Irish name once I am in Ireland. I just don't like the name Casius Corvinus; Corvinus has caused my family a lot of trouble in Rome, as it is my fathers' Hungarian name. I consider myself Irish, as my mother taught me to be proud of my heritage even thought she was sometimes mistreated in Rome for her heritage. _

_But onto a different note, I will travel all of Ireland and find somewhere to make a nice house with my massive riches, I shall learn the language and customs, I shall be an Irishman, A vampire in Ireland how mad! _

Selene closed the book and realised that if Ryan was a Corvinus, and the ancestor to Alexander, that means that both Markus and Michael are his descendents, he would have been so happy to know that Michael was his family, but now he's dead.

Selene ran to Michael to tell him the news, he was reading a newspaper (well trying, he was learning the language).

"Michael, do you know why you can be a hybrid while most people can't?"

"Yeah you told me before, my great great great great great great great great great great grandfather Alexander Corvinus got some disease and his blood changed it to help him."

"Exactly, But do you know who Alexander's grandfather was?"

"No, tell me."

"He was a roman general, he's spoken about in this journal." Selene handed Michael the journal and pointed to the appropriate place. Michael read for a few moments.

"You gotta be kiddin'me!" He shouted.

"Nope." She said.

"But that means…"

"That's right."

"My ancestor kissed me!"

"Yes that's exactly what I wanted you to know! Hold on when did Ryan kiss you? Why didn't you tell me?" Said Selene half sarcastic and half surprised.

"You don't tell me when he kisses you!" said Michael with a jealous glow in his eye.

"…." Selene just grabbed the Journal and walked away. When Selene was in Ryan's room again she copped onto something, if Ryan is a Roman, why is his journal in English? Selene didn't dwell on it; she decided to just read for a while. She ended up reading for the rest of the night and when the day came she just put on the gloves and mask and kept reading. It was basically the story of Ryan's afterlife so to speak, but there was fourteen years missing at one point, the pages had been ripped out but when Ryan started writing again his first words were _Its finished, we parted this morning. I do not regret making her. _

"Ryan made a Vampire!" Selene whispered to herself. Selene frantically read through the book to try find a piece that might reveal who "she" is, but anywhere that mentioned her name was scribbled out.

-

Philip was sleeping, it wasn't a silent sleep though, someone was sending an image to him, and it was the last few moments of the conference in Paris. Philip saw it as if he was there, he saw the screen and he saw the traitor Markus, he shall pay! But first Phil had to fight Conor in Meshnak!

Later on that night Conor and Phil stood face to face in the back room of a nightclub that Phil owned, both men brought people to step in if things got out of hand, even though traditionally this is a fight to the death.

They skipped the formalities and Conor ran at Phil who stood calmly with his hands behind his back, Conor grabbed Phil around the waist and held him up, crushing him. Phil got an arm loose and smashed Conor right on the head. Conor fell and rolled backwards, he ripped off his shirt and started to change, Phil took a step back as he got rather worried.

Conor had transformed, he looked just like a hybrid but coloured differently, he ran at Phil and pushed him through a window, the two plummeted down and landed hard, Conor worse as he hit a car. Phil picked up the car and smashed over the head with it, when Conor was about to get up Phil pushed him with a telekinetic blast of energy and Conor was pushed backwards. Conor shot up and cracked Phil with his fist and then started tearing at his chest with his tiny claws.

Phil jumped back, then jumped at Conor, picked him up from the side and started swinging him around until he threw him at another car, before Conor had a chance to get up Phil grabbed him again and threw him into a pole which broke. Conor scampered out of view but then rushed Phil from the shadows and grabbed him, he lifted above his head and brought him down onto his raised knee then he threw him onto a manhole that gave way.

Phil landed in water, and got up before Conor got down, when Conor did get down Phil was waiting and he started punching him in the sides, each punch with the force of a train. Conor stumbled back and tried to block Phil's incoming foot at his face, although he did get his hands up in time he was still knocked over. Phil smashed his foot down in Conor's chest.

"I surrender." Gasped Conor. The vampires and Lycons that had followed them down to watch got down on one knee, to show their respect to Phil. Phil extended a hand to Conor and pulled him up.

"Good fight." Said Conor.

"Indeed." Replied Phil, Irelands controller.

-

Selene looked around the room, it was full of Egypt's Immortals casually chatting. Selene was looking at two people in particular, a woman with black hair and a man in a wheelchair, she could sense that both were Vampires, the old man was very weak yet Selene could sense a very strong untapped power within him. The woman had a very familiar aura about her but Selene couldn't place it. The two arrived yesterday and spoke with almost nobody.

"Who are those two?" asked Selene to a young Vampire with big green eyes and short brown hair.

"The woman is the one you read about in Ryan's journal, the sole being Ryan ever created, but the old man is an enigma, I have no idea who he is!" He spoke very quickly.

"Ryan made her!" Said Selene with surprise. Selene knew what the aura was, it was a trace of Ryan, she was sort of branded with his signature so to speak.

"Yes, her name is Susan." He said before being called away.

Selene approached the two, and offered.

"I am Selene, I was a friend of Ryan."

"Hello, I'm Susan, he made me hundreds of years ago." The woman had a very friendly voice.

"Do you think he's really dead?"

"I understand how you feel, you're looking for hope, but every body the French authorities took out of the rubble was crispy, they didn't find any survivors." She said with a sigh.

"And who might you be?" Selene said to the old man in the wheelchair.

"I am Anthony." Said the old man, struggling to breathe, and then he looked up to Susan.

"Why can't I have human blood? I'll heal faster Dammit!" He said before breaking into coughs.

"Because it might do you more damage, it could be to strenuous on your body. So you can all the animal blood you want but no human blood." Susan said while shaking a finger. The old man just muttered "stubborn little bitch" under his breath…they both heard him.

-

Daniel, the old chief Elite sat in his seat waiting for someone to come to him, after three hours that someone came.

"Just as we expected." Said the person, a tall and intimidating woman.

"What proof is there that Markus is the one who placed the bomb?" asked Daniel.

"Master Cremin has issued a death warrant, the elder had a dream."

"So our master is having visions?"

"Further evolution I'm sure."

"Lets hope so, now lets get moving…we have a Markus to kill." The Elites got up together and got into their cars, they were phoning everywhere and every contact they had to find the whereabouts of anyone who could be Markus.

While inside the car Daniel asked a vampire to his side:

"What weapons do we have?"

"Enough stolen AK's to equip everyone, stolen ornamental swords – they should still cut."

"What do humans think stole the weapons?"

"Middle Eastern terrorists, we planted the evidence ourselves."

"Excellent." Said Daniel as he licked his fangs.

-

Philip licked the envelope of the last letter, he had just finished writing letters to Vampires and Lycons around the world asking them to be Arbiters or Coven Leaders and he sent a letter to a woman named Selene, Ryan spoke very fondly of her, she was hopefully going to be the next Egyptian Coven leader, and the first woman to lead the Egyptian Coven.

Suddenly Philip was hit by a throbbing pain in his head, but then he realised it wasn't a headache; it was Anub'Arak sending a message to every immortal alive.

Philip could see Anub'Arak, in a city, but what city…it was London.

"Now that I have the attention of you all, I shall show you my power, and those that don't swear allegiance to me will share a faith with this cities inhabitants." He said with the voice of an Angel.

He raised a single finger into the air, and a sphere of light started to grow around the finger, then it spread, further and further and anything it touched was incinerated. Phil couldn't look at the light, but it was everywhere. The process of covering all of London took only a few minutes. And when it was done there was a perfectly shaped crater that got all of London territory and nothing more.

When it was over Phil massaged his head, and silently wished for Ryan's aid.

-

Selene and Michael were driving through the streets of an Egyptian city, doing nothing important just learning their way around, the street was absolutely empty. Suddenly they crashed into a figure that stood in the way of the car, he didn't fall down which suggested that he was an immortal, Selene sensed him, and it was Markus.

Markus grabbed the car and started pushing it, the two got out before he rammed it into a wall. Michael changed into a hybrid and jumped at Markus, the two were tearing at each other's throats. But it was a fight that Michael couldn't win, Markus changed also before kicking Michael through a wall which led into a bar.

Everyone in the bar saw Michael and ran, Markus walked in the bar, picked up Michael and started slamming him into tables and chairs, Suddenly Markus heard pistols going off and he felt the metal bullets pierce the flesh of his back. He fell to his knees, before crawling up.

Selene watched him crawl, suddenly he was right in front of her and she felt his fist crack against her face, she fell against the wall. Michael jumped behind Markus and started cutting Markus's back with his claws. Markus span around and the two exchanged blows and slashes. Michael jumped and kicked Markus in the face, Markus fell back and landed on Selene who bit deep into his throat.

Markus raised up and flipped Selene onto the floor in front of him, then he crushed his foot down on throat, Michael leapt forward to grab him but Markus caught Michael by the throat and held him still in mid-air.

Markus could smell someone coming, there was a few of them, Vampires.

He dropped Michael and kicked Selene across the room. Markus stood outside the hole and saw a little stick on the floor, he picked it up and sniffed it, and it reeked of Vampire, suddenly he felt swords dig into his shoulders from above, the attackers flipped down and started kicking Markus at the back of his knees and his chest, he fell to the floor and several Vampires rushed out of nowhere and held guns in his face.

He couldn't smell as the smell from the stick was extremely heavy and it completely covered over their scent.

They pulled the swords from his shoulders and started kicking him while he was down. After a firm beating he was lifted to his knees and someone wrapped a chain around his neck.

"Got'ca yea little bastard!" The attacker cracked his elbow down on Markus's head and they all picked him up, tied him heavily in chains, drugged him with tranquillisers and threw him into a van.

Selene and Michael got up and slowly walked towards the warriors draped in black Ninja outfits.

The one that had spoken took a step towards Selene and raised a hand to caution them to stop, once Markus was out of view they removed their headgear.

"I am Daniel, I used to be the head of the Elites, until the Lycons took our place." Said the leader, the one that strangled Markus with the chain.

"Well why are you in Egypt?" asked Selene.

"Hunting Markus, we think if we can bring him to Justice then perhaps we might get our position back."

"Bring him to justice?" asked Michael.

"Yes, he had the bomb planted at the conference." Said Daniel, the leader.

Selene had walked over to the van and opened it up, she walked in and started punching Markus, she didn't stop for quite awhile, she kept punching while Michael and Daniel spoke about their plans to bring Markus to Phil and request to become the Elites again.

After an hour or so Daniel and the old Elites drove off. Sometime later they were driving along a hidden road that that led to a private airport. They were driving by a seaside cliff when they noticed something running at their cars.

"It's the Lycons!" Said someone sitting next to Daniel.

"Drive faster, they cannot catch us!" Daniel shouted into a radio. The cars drove as fast as possible, the strange thing is, why were these Lycons both out here and wearing the Elite armour?

But the cars couldn't drive fast enough and the Jumped at the cars, they knocked over the van with the force of their jumps. The vampires got out of their cars and started shooting at the Lycons, but they were slightly outnumbered and forced to flee, much to Daniels dismay, now the Lycons had Markus and the vampire's one chance of redemption was gone.

Daniel ran in one direction turning around every now and then to shoot at the Lycons that were chasing him down. Eventually they caught him and grabbed him, he struggled so they grabbed him by the legs and arms, he was immobilised. A Lycon walked up to his face and changed back to his human state, it was Dredrick, the head of the current Elites.

"Tisk tisk Daniel, we expected it to be harder than this." Said the fiend before he started punched Daniel.

"When the Arbiters hear about this you're finished!" Said Daniel as they dragged him to the cliff, they stopped with Daniel held right in front of the edge with his back turned to it.

"Now Daniel, your foolishness entertains me, the Arbiters ordered me to do this." Said Dredrick, the Lycons started laughing. Dredrick stepped back and took out his giant war hammer. He was going to blow Daniel off the edge, but Daniel had seen this sort of thing a dozen times over, from the way he was holding the hammer, Daniel could tell that he was going to swing upwards but Daniel new that if he ducked at just the right time when the Lycons let go so they don't fall down as well then he'll get one chance to kill the three attackers. Dredrick ran and Daniel prepared to duck, but as Dredrick got closer he jumped and did an odd spin and brought the hammer down, it cracked against Daniels head and he fell into the edge, it shattered to rubble and he fell down the cliff, his body bouncing off the rock on his way down.

The Lycons got Markus and left.

**Gevaden: another chapter and the story gets thicker still! But what will happen next? Did Philip order Dredrick to take out Daniel? What will Selene do next? Does Susan know more about Ryan than she lets on? What about the old man, what is his untapped strength? Does it have any significance with anything at all? Will I ever finish going on like this? Should I switch to a batman type ending? Maybe next time I will? The only way to find out is wait for the next chapter!…or possibly the chapter after that!…or maybe later chapters still! **


	10. Chapter X

Gevaden: Okay a review I got told me that the fucking movie in based in Hungary, so its in Hungary.

Philip watched as Vampires and Lycons that he both knew and respected left the Irish Coven to join Anub'Arak. He didn't try and stop them, their Allegiance was their business and he wouldn't force them into any side of the incoming war.

He was having soldiers prepare to hunt down and take out the older and stronger members of those who were leaving. He was giving them the chance to leave but not the chance to do damage to their brethren.

The blonde haired grey-eyed advisor approached Philip.

"I still think you should shoot them now." He said.

"Perhaps I should, Perhaps they will be very instrumental to the downfall of humanities freedom, perhaps they will kill the next batch of Arbiters, perhaps they'll tell Anub'Arak where all the Eldest are. But he probably knows by now anyway, if they do cause serious trouble then I shall retire my position as Arbiter, as I will be after doing my people damage." Said Philip with the tiniest smile.

"A lot of good that will do." Barked the Advisor.

Selene was now the head of the Egyptian Coven; she got a letter from the famous Philip and had agreed to becoming the Coven leader. The first thing she did was start training teams of Death Dealers. She thought they'd be needed to fight against rebel immortals.

A lot of things had surprised her in the last few weeks, but nothing had prepared her for what she saw on a television, it was a news report, it said that a rebel army had taken control of the governments of several countries in the middle east, it seemed that last night they had struck every corrupt government in the middle east and taken control of the countries. What was more surprising was their leader, not only did he make himself very visible and vulnerable to attack by revealing himself, but it was the man himself…it was Anub'Arak. Anub'Arak and the Immortals that had left their covens gathered a small militia in each country and taken over. Selene new what he was doing, he was making himself famous, he was making himself out to be a hero, so that people would join his army, the army he would use to fight Anubis.

Then Selene thought,

"Where is Anubis?" Anub'Arak had been making his presence very clear, like when he destroyed London and now this, supposedly "freeing these poor countries."

Anubis had vanished off the face of the earth.

A Lycon walked up behind Selene, he was a tall burly figure.

"Madame Selene, we have a report on Markus."

"What happened to him?"

"He never made it to the Arbiters, the men you saw take him have disappeared. We expect he will be joining Anub'Arak, if so you could be in danger as you are both an enemy of Markus and a Coven leader."

"I see. Get a team of Death Dealers ready, I'm going hunting."

"But they aren't finished your training program yet."

"Just bring the strongest men and women who volunteered to become Death Dealers, they shall suffice."

"If you insist." He nodded and started to leave the room.

"I do." She said as she got up and headed to the armoury.

It was half an hour later when Selene and the Death Dealer team got into some cars and started driving through Egypt. They drove to a city that was itself just about derelict, a shantytown controlled by crime. They got out of their cars and started into a building, they walked past thugs and thieves as if they weren't there.

They made their way to the top of the building and entered a room, the only nice room they had seen since they entered the building, there was a throne of brass and people sitting around, the man sitting on the throne was feeding off a helpless women, when he was finished he just dropped her and looked to Selene, this guy was bloated with blood. His dark skin had a shine to it that made it seem that he was lightly covered in golden glitter.

"What do you what westerner?" he said with a voice that was lazy but soft on the ear.

"You actually, I'm sure you are aware of the situation with the eldest beings in existence."

"Of course I am. But I need not get involved."

"And why is that?"

"Because they won't attack me if I don't attack them."

"Anub'Arak will, if you don't join him."

"Then maybe I should join him."

"Or you could join me and help Anubis."

"How will that benefit me?"

"Because you might live through this little war."

"Perhaps and perhaps not. Anyway you better leave." Said the bloated Vampire.

"I'm not leaving without a yes or a no!" Protested an angry Selene.

"Well then…no, no I will not join your little rag-a-muffin fighting team." The Vampire raised his fingers and ushered his guards to escort Selene and her Death Dealers out of the building.

As one a tall tanned Vampire with eyes of ice put a hand to Selene a Lycon behind her charged at him and knocked him against the wall.

"Stay off the queen chump." Said the Lycon in a voice similar to that of Raze. The bloated Vampire was not impressed and ordered his guards to execute the intruders.

The death dealers were quick to start shooting, the Lycon members of the group changed into Lycons and started thrashing about the room.

The female vampires that were chained next to the bloated vampire took this chance to get loose; they grabbed the bloated one and dug their fangs deep into his neck.

"Get off me you whores!" he shouted as he threw them across the room. Selene saw the way he was mistreating these women and she ran at him while she drew a sword of silver.

He saw Selene running at him and when she got to him he quickly slapped her away.

She sprawled to her feet and swiped at him but he was very quick and he soon kicked her ankles and forced her to the floor.

The Lycon that had started this whole thing ran to her aid again, he grabbed the leader that was now slapping Selene and dug his claws and fangs deep into his opponents back.

"Damned beast!" he said as he grabbed the Lycon by the throat and cracked his head against that of the Lycon. The two started clawing at each other but the Lycon had proper claws and was able to tear the vampire's chest open…to be blunt anyway. The Vampire fell back and screamed an unholy scream as the Lycon changed into his human form and pulled a gun to the mans head, he fired off a round and watched the vampire die quickly.

The surviving guards saw their leader die and dropped their weapons or put up their hands.

"We were doing it out of order, we bear you no ill will." Said one.

"Well, are you lot interested in joining a proper Coven?" Said Selene with her arms crossed and a snooty frown. They all nodded or gave an agreeing-ish grunt.

(Back in Hungary)

Raze looked out a window, it would be dark very soon and it was a full moon tonight, which was a good thing as Raze could smell someone coming, someone very dangerous. The cubs would need to be transformed if they were to hope to survive a fight, should one break out.

It was an hour later before the being showed himself. The being Raze could smell a mile off (Literally) was a tank of a man that must have weighted over six hundred pounds, this guy was huge. And at his side was another Vampire a much smaller one; Raze knew this one, as he was a business friend of Lucien's. It was none other then that traitorous brat Kraven.

"Kraven, I should kill you were you stand!" shouted Raze for two reasons, one was to get his point across the other to let the cubs and older members of the den know that the great traitor was here.

"You shall do nothing of the sort, as my master wants the camp one alive!" Said the giant.

"I was not talking to you!" said Raze.

"Hold up Lycon, my Lord, Anub'Arak wants you to help him. If you come with us now then there is no trouble, but if you say no then Amadeus here will rip you and your little den to shreds." Said Kraven with an evil little sneer.

Raze ripped off his jacket and started to transform into a Lycon, as he said this the rest of the den made their way into the room from the windows. Amadeus ushered Kraven out of the room and cracked his knuckles and neck for that 'scary villain' effect.

The Lycons rushed Amadeus but with a well times rise of his boot he was able to knock a few back while he grabbed another Lycon by the throat and used it as a shield.

The Lycons started to circle their prey and jump at it and claw it, Amadeus cracked his elbows against Lycons that tried to be a hero and take him down alone. The kept rushing the man beast in groups but every time he would trash them around the room and knock against a fridge or various boxes or anything that just happened to get in the way.

Amadeus had held off a dozen or so group attacks and was covered in cuts and bite marks, he paid them no heed but instead just seemed to roll on with his devastating punches and throwing the Lycons around.

Raze noticed that his giant opponent was getting tired so he jumped outside to kill Kraven, he spotted the traitor and started chasing him down the stairways. Kraven ran out the emergency fire exit and ran through the alleyways towards the main street.

Raze followed him and found three vampires waiting for him including Kraven, they all shot him with tranquillisers except for Kraven who now held a shotgun. He tried to press on but his limbs felt like tonne waits. He tried to take a swing at Kraven but Kraven easily dodged it and smashed Raze on the head with the butt of his shotgun.

Raze fell over and changed back into a human, the felt a new strength and tried to get up to attack but felt the butt of the shotgun come down on his head again, he tried to get up after this but he felt a sharp leather shoe thrust into his gut.

Raze was thrown into the back of a car, he was slightly awake and as he was driven away from his home he saw it ablaze.

"My cubs, don't do this to them." He said in a voice barely audible. A vampire looked at him.

"Shut up you pitiful beast." He said before striking Raze across the face with the back of his hand.

(Back in Egypt)

Selene arrived back in the castle and fell onto a chair in the main hall where the covens members spent their spare time (There wasn't a lot of spare time at the moment as most of them where either feeding like mad to get as strong as possible or recruiting rogue immortals).

One of her advisors approached her with a problem.

"Miss we have a problem."

"That being?"

"Blood is disappearing from our Emergency blood supply room."

"Who knows the codes to the supply room?"

"You, me, Michael and are security cameras suggest that he does." He Advisor pointed to the old man in the wheel chair who was with Susan. He was looking ten years younger and very familiar but Selene couldn't place him just yet.

"He's the culprit?" asked Selene.

"We got him on camera, he even waved to the camera."

"I'll sort it out." Said Selene with a tired sigh. She approached the two whom where as always talking together.

"Sorry Anthony was it?" Said Selene to the man.

"Yes…that's me!" he said, it had taken him a second to realise that it was him she was talking to.

"Have you been using our emergency blood?" she asked sternly. But before he could respond Susan erupted.

"I knew you had been drinking human blood, I knew it! I could smell it on your lips!"

"Leave me alone woman!" he said before getting up and walking away gingerly. Suzan seemed very annoyed at something and left the building. Selene went after the old man.

"You cannot just take our emergency blood!" she said.

"Hmm, you are searching so hard and all this time your treasure is right under your nose." He said with his eyes squinted and his chin raised a little.

"What are you talking about? Answer me!" she ordered.

"You'll know soon enough now leave me alone." He said with a suitable hand gesture.

Three hours later she returned with a worried look on her face, she and the old man were talking for a while and then the two approached Selene.

"We have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" asked Suzan to Selene.

"Good I suppose." She replied, wondering what could be happening.

"Ryan is alive, he survived the explosion and I was able to save him, he took a lot of injury but he discovered a way to heal up and get much stronger quickly."

"He's alive! Where is he?" asked Selene.

"That's the bad news, he was staying in a cave a few miles off from here, his mind seems to have been effected a bit." Said the old man.

"Effected, what do you mean?" asked Selene.

"He seems to be rather feral, as if he's an animal or something."

"How could this happen?"

"We think it's to do with the wounds he took in the explosion, his body is working in overdrive to heal him up but as a result his mental capacity is down, temporarily we think. He has been feeding off immortals and it's had amazing effects, his body is healing and his physical strength is shooting up, he could well be as strong as Anub'Arak or Anubis in a matter of weeks." Said the old man.

"But that's not all of the bad news." Said Suzan.

"Well what's the rest?" asked Selene; having trouble with everything she was taking in.

"He's gone, I checked the cave for him and he's disappeared. I can't sense his presence either so he must be masking it." Suzan said.

**Gevaden: Gosh! Shock! I suppose it's not really the biggest twist in the history of twists. Well please leave a review so I know what you think. After this there should be some chapters from two different authors which will give the fic a 'new flavour' as I'm calling it but I'll be writing about Selene hunting down Ryan or something. Hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter XI

Gevaden: Hey I've been banned for a while but now I'm back with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, there will be two more stories slotted in here soon that will follow the after life of a Vampire and Lycon fledgling. Should be interesting!

Selene couldn't believe it, it hadn't quite registered in her brain, Ryan was alive…and stronger then ever.

She decided to go for a drive to try and collect her thoughts. She was looking out for followers of Anub'Arak. They were everywhere in the world, especially in America where Intel reported that he was constructing a facility, Selene didn't know what kind of facility but by the looks of things it would involve research and weapon manufacturing.

Selene was driving through the empty streets of Egypt when she picked up a sense, it was a thought that lasted only a second, someone in the area wanted her dead. She stopped the car, against her best instinct. She looked around for someone who could be the source of this thought.

She spotted a car in an alleyway, and sure enough there was an immortal in the car, several. The car drove out a crashed into the side of Selene's car. The car flipped over and Selene was forced to crawl out. She was on her knees and looking around, her vision blurred slightly. She could see several characters coming at her from the car, as one of them raised a gun in her direction she heard footsteps moving very quickly in there direction, the sound was muffled and her vision was blurred but she could make out the attackers running to a nearby subway and someone chasing after them.

Selene reached into the car and opened the glove compartment, a sachet of blood fell out, it was designed to restore her body in this kind of situation. She drank it quickly and almost instantly her vision was better and she was able to jump to her feet.

She pulled out her two pistols and ran down the steps leading to the subway. The first thing she saw was a body on the floor, the head had been smashed against the wall and crushed on impact, blood smeared the walls. Bullet shells lay around the corpse.

She ran in the direction that had the strongest smell of blood. Soon enough she came to a hole in the wall across the tracks, it smelt of blood so she ran that way.

She came across a Lycon in a suit that was slightly to smart for him, he spotted her quickly and went to draw his gun but she fired at him before he had a chance to do anything. He fell backwards and liquid silver left a trail from the place in the forehead where she had hit him.

She continued on and spotted her rescuer smashing the attackers around a small oval room. They were crowded around the character but in the blink of an eye his fists flew around and his elbows shot back, each of the attackers took a devastating strike in the face and fell back, with their faces bleeding terribly, most of them where killed by the force of the blow.

The character that saved her looked like a bum, he wore a brown tattered jacket over a black hoodie, his pants was also black and ripped in several places by the feet, he was wearing black wool gloves that didn't cover his blood smeared fingers.

Selene didn't bother hide, this guy was old and could smell her a mile off. She couldn't tell if he was Lycon or Vampire as his scent was covered in the stench of blood, the sweet, sweet stench of blood. Selene watched as this guy picked up one of the Vampires that had attacked her, he was still alive this one, Selene watched as the bum picked her up and dug his fangs deep into his throat and drank him dry then drop the body.

Selene expected that this person was Ryan, the skin was darker, it looked tanned, dirty, his face was in a light that made it hard to see. But this guy fitted Ryan's description, he was the same height, was very powerful, and from what Susan described Ryan's problems he was suitable.

"Ryan." She said as she slowly approached. The creature turned his head and gave a roar, his teeth were large and his roar was almost enough to almost push Selene back.

Selene loaded a tranq round into her gun, aimed and shot. It hit the creature in the arm. He felt the dart and pulled it out, throwing it down to the ground. Selene watched as this thing walked over to another body but before reaching the body the rescuer fell over, unconscious. Suddenly the mental barrier fell down, Selene could sense this guy…it was Ryan. Pushing his hood away verified it.

Selene took out her phone and called Susan.

"I found him."

Teams arrived quickly to take him home but he had to be chained in a room in the lower levels. As he seemed a little weak willed when Immortals approached him, he instantly ran for their throats.

People came to speak to him from behind bars and he spoke willingly but he had to stay locked up until he was considered safe. It took days for the security to consider his mind calm, some feared that his mind was beginning to rot after the two thousand years it had been dead, but others questioned

"Why has Philip not gone mad?" but Ryan showed them all wrong when he got set free.

**Gevaden: Well he's been found, what will happen next?**


	12. Chapter One Of The New Vampire

**Gevaden: This is the first part of the vampire fledgling story that will go on during this fic, it is written by someone who is a huge influence for the character of Philip Cremin. Knowing him it will be a twisted tale involving someone's dark decent into chaos. They start of a little before Susan revealed that Ryan is alive. Enjoy! **

Anub'Arak released his prisoner, and to the floor fell the ashes of her   
corpse.  
The hideous vista of the hybrid laughing was tinted red. Never had Phil felt  
so enraged. Never since… He began to fall... Her laughter echoed through  
his cold body. Each laugh brought its own conniption of rage and fear. He  
struggled to escape, but he was tied down. Enclosed and alone. And before  
him flashed the image of the explosion. The one Ryan fell plague to.

He hammered open the lid of his sarcophagus. Another rough night. He felt  
confused as to the meaning of some of the images in his dreams. But he  
understood others all too well.

After he suitably dressed himself for another night in the modern world  
(long sleeve black shirt with black canvas pants), he went to the main   
office of his castle. As expected he was the first to rise after dusk, and  
so he went about setting up the computers. He checked if there were any  
requests for permission to sire anyone. To his relief there were none. If  
one wanted to make an immortal companion, he would have to make a request to  
the immortal authorities of the country. The vampire or lycan would be   
interviewed by an officer and the chosen mortal would have to be monitored  
to make sure he/she was stable enough. Anyone who went against the code of  
practice had to face bondage and fast.  
Fortunately, Phil never was faced with dealing that punishment in over a  
century.

After the office was set up, he clambered out the window and began to scale  
the walls, climbing towards the battlements. The thrill he got from doing   
things like that. Using his powers to there full extent. When he reached the  
top he looked out at the open countryside. Over the fields and forest. But  
his eyes stopped at the old graveyard. A sudden stream of images flowed into  
his head, as if he were reading someone's mind against his will. Images of a  
lost black lamb. Of blue embers surrounded by red pyres. An artistic mind   
conceived this. But not a happy one.

&&&&&&

She thought about it more. It didn't sadden her anymore. In truth, nothing  
could make her any worse. Once again she looked at her pale hands. So cold.  
She could remember how it began, but she didn't want to. Since it began she  
hoped that she would wake and that it would all be some twisted nightmare.  
She now realised that there was only one way out. She laughed. She still had   
madness.

&&&&&&

Phil rushed through the fields towards the graveyard. When he got near he   
sensed the presence of another immortal. A fledgling vampire. Only two days  
made. But it couldn't be right. There hadn't been a request for a siring in  
years. When he reached the wall of the graveyard he laid low and listened.  
Through sobs he heard a girls voice singing. Lamenting. He silently jumped  
over the wall and saw a young vampire, no more than 15 years mortal, lying  
in the moonlight, eyes closed, growing paler. A knife whose blade was blood   
stained was in her hands, both of which were covered in the crimson bodily  
fluid. He was immediately filled with sorrow for the young girl, and anger  
for the sick fiend that did this to her. He picked up her frail body and  
with it he turned for the castle.

**Gevaden: That's chapter one please tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter XII

Gevaden: I know its been sooo long since I posted but, there's been how should I phrase this…obstructions. And I was banned from posting for a while.

Ryan walked through his house proudly, he expected that some Immortals would have problems with him reclaiming his political power in the Immortal world; he could read some minds that verified his suspicion. But then again they were welcome to their opinion.

Ryan quickly got into contact with Philip who immediately asked Ryan to take a place on the council, which he did…of course. Philip was glad to hear that Ryan was alive he always had a suspicion.

Ryan sat in his office, reading memo's and reports on the events during his absence, he was not impressed with the way things had been going, Anub'Arak was getting too powerful in both the Immortal and Mortal worlds. A black clad Vampire entered the office as Ryan had summoned him.

"You called me, Ryan?" asked the Vampire with a sharp tongue.

"Yes what's the situation with the Hybrid in Hungary, the young girl, did se make it too the plane?" he asked.

"There has been a delay, it would seem that Lucian it alive and wants her, he made an attempt to catch her in the airport, I'm waiting on a phone call confirming what happened."

"Are the gifts ready?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, one golden ring with a green gem and one necklace with your insignia that will insure people know that she is under your protection." Said The Vampire presenting the gifts for the young hybrid.

The necklace was made of Platinum and bore Ryan's personal insignia, a large R with an eye on either side of it. The Ring was like one of eight that Ryan wore, a sovereign with a green gem (Although Ryan had a different colour for each ring of course).

"Perfect. Prepare my Dark Angels, I feel like hunting." Said Ryan licking a fang. Ryan's Dark Angels were his equivalent to Viktor's Death Dealers; they were famous for their torture techniques and speciality in gaining information.

"Sir, your new Elites are being sent over also. They shall resume the job of protecting you from any harm."

"Great job they did last time." Said Ryan with a little laugh. The Vampire left to attend to business.

&&&&&&

Selene sat in front of a fire, Michael sat next to her.

"He's alive and well, now you can tell him about your connection." Said Selene.

"Yeah, I have to speak to him first. He hasn't exactly given a press conference since his second 'death.'" Replied Michael.

"I suppose, I haven't seen him myself. Actually I haven't seen him yet either, I'm going to go speak to him right now." Selene got up and made her out to the hall, once she got there she was about to take the left which would lead to the elevator but she looked down to the hall and spotted that Ryan was just leaving.

"Your not getting away that easily." She said running down the stairs after him. She ran out the door and saw Ryan approaching his car.

"Ryan!" she shouted getting his attention, he turned and saw her. She ran over to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm sure your aware of the fact that Anub'Arak has his servants and spies everywhere. Even here in Egypt, so I'm going to find some of them and kill them. You can come if you want, I'd enjoy your company." He said. She nodded and followed him into the car.

&&&&&&

They were in an industrial area, it had taken half an hour to drive there but the scent of immortal was strong here. Ryan could sense the deceitful minds everywhere, there is far more here then he could have guessed.

Everyone got out of the cars and got their equipment. Ryan had a revolver in each hand, a shotgun over one shoulder and his belt was laced with bullets for his revolvers, hidden under his coal he also had a silver sword. Most of the people with him carried rifles with grenade launchers, a silver knife and spare ammo and grenades.

Ryan broke them up into three groups, Selene would follow one of the teams, Ryan would travel alone, the idea was that the teams would force people into his direction and he'd finish them off.

They searched the buildings three by three, Ryan stood outside and waited, he'd here guns go off and then he couldn't sense people anymore, the conclusion was obvious…they were dead…again.

Ryan sensed some Lycons running out of one building so Ryan lifted the Revolver in his left hand as it had silver rounds. The Lycons jumped out a window and Ryan ran after them. He watched them jump onto a wall and scale alone. Ryan ran along the wall and fired six rounds, two of the three Lycons dropped to the floor. Ryan pursued the third Lycon but instead of following it he just punched a hole in the building it was running around. Ryan met the creature on the other side and blasted a bullet in its face. He sensed a vampire nearby so he ran to find it. The Vampire looked like one of Ryan's minions except that it wore a strange golden wristband, it was adorned with the mark of Anub'Arak. Ryan took up the Revolver in his right hand, the one with UV rounds. He shot at the Vampire but it was too fast for bullets, this one was old. Ryan took out his sword and ran after the Vampire. It started running through buildings and Ryan was right after it. It was eventually cornered but it had run into several of its allies. A dozen Lyons and Vampires ran at Ryan with knives and swords in hand, Ryan but away the Revolvers, took out the shotgun and started blasting. A few of the pawns fell dead but a few more continued to run at him. Ryan threw the shotgun at one of them and it knocked it back. As they got near Ryan he swung his sword in an arc and hoped for the best, sadly it hit few of them. They jumped all around him, he swung his sword as they got close, and then they rushed him. He was able to throw one of them in a circle and smash a few of them. Suddenly a sword slid through his stomach, Ryan fell to one knee. Another sword came down on his back; eventually Ryan was panned out on the floor with swords and knives sticking out of him. His attackers gave a sigh of relief which didn't last long…Ryan got up. He transformed into his hybrid state and rushed around the complex punching and kicking the immortals to the floor. The old vampire tried to run away but Ryan ran after him and smashed his face against the floor. Ryan heard the vampire moan, Ryan picked him up around the collar and dug his fangs deep into the vampires throat.

Ryan went from one immortal to another trying to satisfy his new addiction, but with every immortal he fed on he wanted more and more. When they were all dead he picked up his shotgun and ran in the direction of the most stagnant smell of immortal. He found a pack of Lycons and filled them with silver bullets. He didn't dare drink their silver infused blood.

&&&&&&

Selene followed the team of Angels as she had been told to. She held her pistols at her waist, waiting and watching for a traitor. A Lycon ahead of her could hear breathing in the next room. The team kicked the door open and started firing; Selene heard roars and more gunshots. Suddenly a Vampire threw her a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Madam Selene, you'll need these. Put them on now." He said, Selene did so and the Vampire threw a flash bang grenade into the room, it went off and the team rushed the room with knives in hands. Selene watched as they butchered their blinded foes…these guys knew what they were doing and she loved it. Selene spotted large cupboard, she focused her mind. There was someone in there, she could sense him. Selene shot at the cupboard and after blasting off a dozen rounds or so stopped. The body of a Vampire fell out…stone dead, just the way she liked her adversaries.

They seemed to be many in number, but most were very young and weak, probably the result of mass feeding in an attempt to bolster their numbers. But why have them here, on the doorstep of the most powerful recognised immortal? It made little sense but Selene decided not to think on it for now.

Selene saw a shadow run past the door and she gave it chase. But the shadow she chased didn't lead her to a trap like the Vampire Ryan chased, this was just someone fleeing for their life.

This one was a Lycon, a small skinny kid if anything; he was barely old enough to be a man. Selene chased him more for the fun rather then the danger he presented. He jumped out a window and Selene was right after him. He ran to a nearby manhole, why do they always go to the sewers? He kept running and Selene kept chasing but after awhile he tripped and went face first into the disgusting sewer water. He turned onto his back and backed into a corner. He looked for the woman that was chasing him, he could smell her but not see her, and eventually her figure emerged from the shadows. She had a pistol in her hand and it was pointed right at his face.

"Please don't kill me!" he yelped. But the cold stare in her face was all he needed to abandon all hope.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because I don't even know what's going on I swear, look at me I'm not twenty years old, I'm sitting in freezing cold sewer water and there's monsters shooting each other up there!" he pleaded.

"Monsters are we?" She said sternly. Suddenly the young Lycon could hear another person coming, his scent was heavy, it seemed to overlap all other smells.

"What have we here my darling?" asked the new figure. It was a tallish man with long blonde hair, his clothes had rips and tears but he had no wounds.

"It's a young Lycon male, Anub'Arak supporter." Replied the woman.

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything." He said about to cry.

"Bite off your thumb." Said the man.

"What?" asked the youth in shock.

"You said you would do anything, bite off your thumb." He said with a voice of gold. The youth raised his thumb to his mouth; fear was engulfing him like fire on petrol. But eventually his teeth pierced his flesh.

"Very good. Would you handcuff him my forsaken queen." Said the man with a satisfied grin.

"Alright." Said the black leather clad woman, pistol only lowered now. They brought the boy to an interrogation facility similar to the one Selene used in Hungary but bigger.

They tied him down and the man took out a silver saw.

"First question, what is your name?" asked the man.

"I'm Miles Vitruchi." Replied the scared youth.

"That sounds Italian, are you Italian Miles?" asked the man.

"Yes." Said the youth.

"What are Anub'Araks plans?" asked the man.

"I don't know I swear!" said Miles.

"We shall see." Said the man; suddenly his eyes went a pale blue, almost grey. Miles felt something in his head, it was a Vampire mind trick, he had been warned about these. His mind felt warm, then it was as if someone was electrocuting him, his body went crazy as his mind tried to cope with the alien presence. This torture went on for a few minutes until Ryan was satisfied.

"What did you find?" asked Selene.

"Anub'Arak is building a fortress of sorts in Italy, many recruits like this one have been sent here to distract us, they were created to be hunted by us, to keep us occupied while he built his fortress." Said Ryan. Ryan undid Miles's handcuffs.

"Can I leave now?" asked Miles, with one eye twitching.

"Yes you may leave Miles, you may leave everything, even your shell!" said Ryan.

"What shell?" asked Miles.

"Why your body of course!" said Ryan before digging his fangs into Miles's neck and started to drink, he nearly dripped him dry but just when he was about finished he through the Lycon out the window, in his weakened state Miles could not land as an Immortal should so he just smashed against the floor.

Ryan looked to Selene who had raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, you killed your prisoners in Hungary." Said Ryan as he made his way out the door. The two drove back to the castle.

&&&&&&

Meanwhile in a sea cave far away an Immortal was leaning away from the sun, fish bodies lay everywhere and every time a new came in it wasn't long before this vampire sucked the blood right out. He now had enough strength to scale the seawall once the sun was gone…someone would pay for the insult that was made at him.

&&&&&&

**That's another chapter, I hoped you liked it, if not tell me why, if you did please tell me why! Depending on the number of reviews I get I might take my time righting the next chapter…It all depends on how things go for me in other fics I'm working on. **


	14. Chapter One of The new Lycan

**Gevaden: Here's the start of the Lycan Fledgling fic that ties in with my own. If you like it tell me and that will give it a bit of priority, if you don't please tell me why. **

A trail of bullets raced across the chalk wall towards Vivien. He dodged around a corner followed by a spray of debris. Cursing he swapped magazines in his rifle. It loaded with a satisfying click into the AK. Vivien returned fire, but barely saw what he was shooting at. If he stayed where he was, it meant death. Four on one wasn't the odds he liked.

Looking around the shady hotel corridors, there were only two doors with a single window at the end of the hall, making this a dead end. He ran to the first room and tried the door. No surprises, it was locked. After two precise kicks the door swung open. This would still be a dead end. Alternatives.

Vivien ran to the window, franticly prying it open. Directly below him was a second lower roof. One leg in one out, they came around the corner shooting in every direction except Vivien's. The window smashed, small particles of glass rained down on him. In the panic of the situation he let loose a volley from his rifle as he slid from the window. Hitting the tiles below wasn't a problem, finding a way to his feet before he fell off again was. He rolled off the lower roof and managed to land on his two feet at the city street below.

Orange lights lit the moist pre-dawn air. The mist glistened. Vivien had set off at a run, he couldn't tell if they were following him, but either way dawn was coming. At least he still had that weapon, his AK was probably still sitting on the roof he'd fallen on. He was doubling back to the safe house, which was easy if you knew the city. If these lads knew it as well as he did, they would be waiting for him to appear back at the safe house.

It looked like nobody was home, but then again they'd hardly have the Christmas lights up. The door of the safe house was ajar. Vivien didn't know weather that was a good or bad thing. Possibly bad. Inside was the lining of a cat's stomach. Pitch black, foul smelling and covered with a dark substance, vampires loved. Mouse blood.

He flicked on the lights. They buzzed, beginning to glow. At that moment, a line of sparks slid up the stonewall next to Vivien. He jumped to the floor. Terror came to him, they were here. The shooting stopped as suddenly as it started. From the corner there was a moan. "If that's not a Lycan I'll be damned."

Vivien stood; a wash of relief fell like a bucket of water. "Kuthiln, your alive." Then he saw him, lying in a pool of his own blood riddled with silver shots. "Holy shit, they got you." Vivien was in disbelief.

"Hey kid you're the only one untouched." He tried to laugh but only a spew of blood came out. "Look, get across town to the Killbox Conor 'ill know what to do, leave me I'll be fine and I'll send on anybody else who shows." He coughed some more.

Vivien couldn't even protest, the old Lycan wouldn't hear a word of it. He took a pistol from one of his dead brethren and left. The tail of the Sun began to creep across the horizon. He was safe now.

Getting across town to where the Killbox was took only about an hour and a half. Finding its precise location was a balls. Finally he found the spot; pushing the big metal door open he found the entrance empty, as usual. It wasn't till he found the second entrance that he saw Lycans standing guard. One quick sniff and he was in.

There seemed to be an argument of some sort brewing. He ran. In the main area, Conor was screaming at another. Worse, he was screaming at a Vampire. "Death to the Vampires!" Vivien screamed, running at it. In one quick fluid motion the vampire knocked Vivien back almost a meter. Conor shape-shifted and made for the Vampire. Within seconds the Vamp was on Conor shouting "Let's not do this again, it would achieve nothing in the long run during such bad times."

Vivien realised who it was. Philip Cremin, the one and only. Conor sank back into human form. "I might not be able to kill you in hand to hand, but a click of my finger and you die." Conor motioned to the encircling Lycans all armed. Vivien too had his pistol poised. Philip shrugged, "What good would that bring, only a useless war with the Vampires."

"Ah so we're not a war now, eh? Make up your mind Philip, because you've just had several safe-houses hit last night." Conor said.

"What! I didn't order any such thing!" he replied. Conor nodded and waved his hand downwards. So too did all the weapons lower. "If that is what you say then I believe you." Conor said.

They walked together off to some back room to discuss the events of that night or so Vivien assumed. Apparently he was the third Lycan from his safe-house to make it out alive and that was including Kuthiln. Vivien found a nice place to curl up into, only to be called upon moments later.

"Alright, Vivien guess who's going Vamp hunting?" it was Damaur, a well known Lycan. "Com'on, I'll brief you along the way." There was a whole pack of about eight. Vivien was thrown a rifle and a flack jacket. Damaur led them outside where they all piled into a van. "Ok guys we're gotta pick up some fella and then we're off the Pisces Safe-House, here's what's going to happen…"

Outside Vivien could tell from the moon that it was early night. Maybe he'd been curled up in that nice place of his for longer than he realised. They pulled over and in hopped a Vamp. There were a few growls, but Damaur suppressed them. "He's here with us to help us find out who these rouge vampires are." Vivien wasn't happy.

The van stopped again. "You two," Damaur said, "this is your stop, ye know what to do." They jumped out. Vivien could see that the van had stopped at the corner of the road. The doors shut and the van rolled on. They progressed a little further on, the Pisces Safe-House was under an Ice ring, at the edge of a main road. It was almost jutting out into nowhere, no tall buildings stood over it. Made this all the easier.

The Van rolled into the Ice ring car park. A vast open space of painted tarmac. Damaur parked roughly in the middle. "Alright lads, get in there and make it as defensible as possible and remember don't go into the safe-house stay in the Ice ring area." They nodded and ran off. That left Damaur, Vivien and the sour looking Vamp. "Just so you know vampy we're here to make sure this runs smoothly, any hiccups and we're pulling everyone out, keep you eyes peeled."

Damaur switched his radio on. "Jameson any luck?" he said over the comm.

"Yeah boss, we're following two black clad vampys now." Was the reply. Damaur smiled. "Jameson you keep on them, get Andrews to look out for the other four."

There was nothing for ten minutes, until the radio beeped again. "Hello Damaur, I hope you like fireworks"

"Who is this!" Damaur screamed down the radio. "Shit they're on to us." Vivien dived into the drivers seat. The ignition wouldn't start. "Shit sake Vivien forget about it, I'll have it at the door, get to our boys we're pulling the switch." Vivien jumped out of the Van and ran to the Ice ring. Damaur was under the hood, smashing at the Van engine. "Damn crappy Van." Damaur said, jumping into the driving seat. It came on this time, easy as pie. "Hey did ye see that, Vampy?" His was gone, "Vampy!"

Vivien just reached the Ice rings' doors, when a loud thud, reached his ears, followed by a wall of air. Whipping around he saw the Van in flames. He pushed open the big Glass doors shouting, "Lads, get out, get out! They're on to us, let's go! Com'on we've –" he was cut dramatically short. The glass around him erupted. Flames ran through the halls. A great big curtain fell on Vivien. So big it almost knocked him out.

He could hear the heat of the flames and Lycan screams only noticing somewhat afterward that they were his. At some stage he lost consciousness, weather due to smoke or panic he couldn't tell. It didn't matter either, once he lived.

After they patched him up, he found out that this time he was the only survivor.

Gevaden: That's the chapter. Please Review 


	15. Chapter XIII

Gevaden: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions or thoughts on the characters please tell me when you review, which I hope you do because the more reviews I get the more priority I give to the fic.

Also there is a new character into the Fic, Nekkita, Why is she special I here you say? Well she is from a different fic. That Fic is Sunlit Shadows I suggest you read it, I can't make you but I think it's really cool.

Vampires and Lycons watched as the castle doors opened and Ryan entered with a child. A vampire raised an eyebrow in disapproval; the child was immortal but too young to exist. It was a recognised rule that only adults can become Immortals, this child was an insult to the laws of Immortals and most people in the room knew that.

Ryan walked to the centre of the room and spoke to his people.

"For those of you that question young Nekkita's existence, I tell you now that she is a hybrid, a child, an immortal, but most importantly she is one of us! She is under my protection, Lucien created her, the weak Lycon held in captivity down in the dungeons. For his crimes he shall stay there until the house is destroyed. If anyone feels like challenging my authority in this matter I shall see you in my office, you know you need not fear repercussions for expressing your views on any matters, no subject is taboo." Said Ryan before bringing Nekkita to his office.

Nekkita looked around the office, there were shelves with books, old books, there was a beautiful table that Ryan sat at and took out some papers, there was a comfortable chair she sat into. The chair was very comfortable and looked to suit, everything was expensive looking and elegant. The table Ryan sat at had a state of the art computer yet for some reason he was still writing on paper.

"I have a little work to do, I'll be about half an hour here is some chalk you can go outside and play hopscotch." Said Ryan handing Nekkita a long stick of chalk.

"Hopscotch? Are you serious?" she said.

"Why not, I often see kids in the local town playing it?" He muttered.

"How old are they? Are they a little above five?" she asked.

"They would be about that, yes I suppose they would be older." He said while writing through pages and pages very quickly.

"Well I got bored of that game some years ago, mind If I try your computer?" she asked.

"Go ahead, it has Internet access if you know what that is, I never use the thing." He proclaimed somewhat proudly.

She span around the monitor to face her and turned on the computer. There might not have been any games on it but she did find a bunch of digital photos that had been sent to Ryan via E-mail, he had never opened them though. One set of photos were taken at some sort of mortal fancy dress party, Ryan was in the photo with four others. Ryan was dressed as a Dracula type Vampire, there was something funny about it, a vampire pretending to be mortal pretending to be a vampire! She recognised one of the people, it was James Mooring, a lead singer in a band that got very famous about a year ago, they brought out an album since which did well.

"Who are these?" asked Nekkita, spinning the monitor around so Ryan could see. Ryan looked at the screen.

"I'M ON THAT SCREEN! WHAT FOUL CURSE HAVE YOU CAST!" shouted Ryan, totally unfamiliar with computers and Televisions.

"No no it's just an image, a copy of your appearance, the result of computers developed in world war two and cameras!" she said. "Down Kitty!"

"I see the logic in that, well the blond thin person is Philip Cremin, oldest immortal, my good friend and the leader of the Irish Coven, the broader black haired character is Conor Mahon, the Alpha Lycon in Ireland and also a good friend of mine, the woman is Susan, she is only Immortal I ever created and the other one is a Lycon that you probably know also a good friend, James and Susan are in the castle at the moment. Personally I think James's music is painful to listen to but what can I say about modern music, I'm a relic." He said laughing a little at the memories that the digital photos brought back.

"Yeah I know of James, he's okay. On a different topic do you wanna make a deal?" she asked.

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"You teach me to be an Immortal, and I'll teach you about modern technology. How about it?"

"Deal." He said while biting his pen.

&&&&&&

Selene and Michael sat in a car, the rain was pouring down.

"Have you told Ryan yet?" asked Selene.

"No, I haven't spoken to him." he said as he watched a woman run over to a man clad in black, she handed the man a envelope of some sort then the man handed her a bank card. The woman ran off and the black clad man ran over to the car, he jumped in.

"Well what does it say?" asked Selene to the black clad man, he opened the envelope and read one of several pages.

"Is it what we're looking for?" asked Michael.

"Yes, it is! This is it! We have it!" said the black clad man handing some of the several pages to Michael and Selene.

"We have to get this back to Ryan!" said Selene as she started to drive.

&&&&&&&&&&

Nekkita was pacing around Ryan's office when Selene and Michael burst through the room.

"Selene, Michael! How wonderful to see you." He said ushering them to some chairs.

"We have it!" said Selene handing the pages to Ryan.

"What's this we have here?" asked Ryan as he started to read.

"It's a list of every one of Anub'Araks agents in Egypt, complete names and addresses also you'll find towards the bottom the addresses of several safe houses." She said with pride.

"How much did this information cost us?" asked Ryan.

"Half a million." Said Selene.

"Half a million! You say that as if that's nothing!" said Nekkita, the sound of that figure made her eyes bug out slightly.

"That is nothing, I have hackers stealing me thousands every ten minutes, plus I own several business including weapon manufacturing and toy manufacturing." Said Ryan as if he was starting his lessons with Nekkita already.

"Isn't stealing that money illegal?" protested Nekkita.

"No because legally only a person or animal can commit a crime and by definition we're not humans or animals we're monsters!" said Ryan, again like a teacher. Nekkita started to think about that, we're monsters…we're monsters…we're monsters. She kept thinking that while the other three were talking. The next thing to get her attention was when Ryan said.

"I want every person on this list lifted tonight, bomb the safe houses!" he said while biting his pen again.

"What's lifted?" Nekkita asked.

"My men will arrest them basically and bring them to special prisons, later I'll go and question the two oldest of them to see what they know." He said before giving her a pat on the head and a smile.

"Can I come when you question them?" asked Nekkita.

"If you want but I warn you it's going to get violent." He said, now sounding like he was her father.

"I've killed Lycons in the past, I'll be fine." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine by me." He said.

&&&&&&

It was twelve hours later. Nekkita was following Ryan down an alley that lead to a derelict mansion.

"What's this?" she asked, slightly scared after seeing too many horror movies.

"This is the mansion of madness, this where we take prisoners and question them. Are you sure you want to watch this?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his new fledgling's mental health.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

They made their way inside and a Lycon with a nasty cut on his hand lead him to a room with a vampire tied up from the hands and hanging from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" asked Ryan first.

"Fuck you!" shouted the vampire. Ryan launched his elbow into the vampire's stomach.

"Okay…I'm Darius, I was to keep people hidden and as you can see I failed." He coughed.

"Can you tell me where Anub'Arak's fortress is?" asked Ryan.

"Fortress? Are you that clueless? Hahaha!" Laughed Darius. Ryan cut down the vampire and stood him up straight, then punched him in the face; he started throwing the vampire around the room. Ryan then took a broken plank and drove it through Darius's leg.

"Yes I am that clueless! Now tell me about it!" shouted Ryan digging his nails into the vampire's shoulder.

Nekkita looked at Darius in horror, his face was torn, his leg pierced with a plank, his right arm twisted in an odd way. Selene walked in and watched as Ryan picked up the vampire and held a pistol to the back of his neck.

"It's not a fortress it's a temple, but I'll never tell you where it is." He said. Ryan looked to one of his soldiers beside him.

"Are there older ones then him?" Ryan asked.

"Yes several." He replied. Ryan gave a little smile and shot the vampire in the neck, the UV round killed him quickly. Nekkita was shocked at what Ryan was capable of, she had spent little time with him but he seemed so calm and nice, now he was killing a vampire without a second thought.

As Ryan went to leave the room Selene grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You weren't this cold before, I've seen you interrogate a prisoner and this is not like you." She said vehemently. "And with the girl here no less."

"Perhaps I have changed, but everything changes." He replied. He walked on to the next room and then Selene's words set in and he realised that Selene was right, he had changed and not for the better.

The next room had another Vampire in there but this one was far older he was about fifteen hundred which meant killing him would be difficult, at least he wouldn't die during torture.

Ryan decided to skip the small talk and just rape his mind. The vampire watched as Ryan fixed his stare at him.

"What are you staring at you prick! Kill me and get this over with!" shouted the Vampire. But then he felt his head getting warm and he knew what was happening. It was moments before he was squirming around on the floor, his legs trashing about and his hands set firmly on his temples.

"What's happening?" asked Nekkita to a soldier.

"Ryan's using his mental power to see into this one's thoughts, it allows him to find out plans but its very energy consuming, if Ryan presses this one too hard then the vampire will die, his body will probably spasm first then his mind will quickly collapse before he dies. It's a necessary evil in the modern world." He replied.

Ryan stopped after a few minutes and the vampire was panned out on the floor, gasping for breath.

"What did you discover?" asked the soldier.

"A lot, now execute him and lock the others down stairs. I'll send some people over tomorrow. Nobody gets in or out with out my written and stamped approval." Said Ryan before ushering Nekkita to come after him, the two left the building and drove into a nearby town.

&&&&&&

"What are we doing here?" asked Nekkita; they were in a town with lots of shops and people rushing about.

"We are going to buy you something's like clothes, books, jewellery and later we'll find one of my special friends who'll will build you some weapons." He said, his words slightly apart, as he was distracted looking for something.

"Weapons?" she asked with a surprised voice.

"Yeah, in our world you'll have to defend yourself at some point, now what kind of things do you like? You can have anything you want, don't worry I can afford it." he proclaimed while giving her a little pat on the head.

Nekkita stepped away from his hand. Pats on the head were soo 3rd grade. She looked at him.

"Seriously, I can have a weapon?" she asked. Ryan nodded and led her through the streets and brought her to several stores, he pointed out various pieces of clothing that she might want but his style for a 14 year old girl was very different to that of Nekkita, while he opted for purple and red dresses that made her look like a porcelain doll she preferred more modern clothing. In the end he said she could have what ever she wanted.

After the clothes they went looking for jewellery, Ryan brought her to a trusted jeweller, Nekkita picked out the styles that she liked and Ryan told the jeweller the specifics, Ryan wrote up a cheque and the Jeweller said to come back in three months and they'd be ready.

Then they went to the fun place, the weapons. Ryan led Nekkita to what looked like a normal antique store, it was obvious to Nekkita that the character behind the counter knew Ryan as they nodded to each other, the woman at the counter opened a door that the two pasted through.

Nekkita entered a workshop of some sort, they were glowing things everywhere and guns that looked like something from a sci-fi movie.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is where my special friends make special weapons." He replied. A tall character with grey hair and a big stomach walked up to Ryan with his hands opened in greeting, he gave a very regal bow to Ryan in a way that almost took the piss.

"Welcome my lord, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, chewing on a cigar.

"Two things, I need custom gear for this girl and I wanted to check how my new rifle is doing." He said.

"Well the rifle can shoot as fast as you wanted, put I'm having trouble with the loading system, it keeps jamming up. As for this one…" he said looking at Nekkita and putting out a greasy hand to grab her cheek. "I'll have her dripping with gear. What do you have in mind for her?" He said clapping his hands together. Ryan scratched his chin while thinking.

"A small pistol she can hide up her sleeve, a holding mechanism to hide it, extendable wrist blades on her left hand made of silver with the UV injectors…of course and perhaps a rear ammo container." He said, the grey haired man nodding the whole time with a face on as if he was painting a picture in his head.

"Fair enough, I'll just get measurements so I can custom make them." He said walking off to get some measuring tape. When he returned he told Nekkita do stretch out her arms and stand with her back straight, he then took some measurements and gave her a pat on the back when he was finished.

"Come back in the usual time and I'll have these ready, I'll take the price off your account." He said. Ryan nodded and the two left.

&&&&&&

That's another chapter, I hope you liked it!


	16. Philips story, a brief siege

Phil stood be the window once again looking out across the countryside. He heard Tara stir in the wine chamber next to his office. The young vampire he found about to take her own life in the graveyard not too long ago. She had settled in quite well, though her creator was still unknown and Phil had to keep her hidden. She would be put down if she was found due to the fact that she would be considered legally un uitable for immortality and the fact that she was unauthorised.

She slept well throughout the day, and Phil knew this because he had not. He was tormented by a new dream. In this he saw small demonic lycanthropes clawing all over him climbing around him, and he couldn't shake them off. In the dream he focused all his rage on them and they burst into flames. He then suddenly woke to find all his clothes burning softly like the end of cigarettes when one sucked the other sides. At first he thought he was attacked but then realised that this was his doing. His powers had once again taken a step up. He also was lucky that this didn't kill him.

When a vampire develops a new power, it is very rare for him to realise it himself in a conscious state. Phil had this power for a while, but only a little and inside him. In sleep when the strength of the attack had built up, it was released. Fortunately, he only released enough to singe his clothes, and not enough to hurt him seriously or to kill him. A shame really….

They were very nice clothes…

Phil's reflections on the night before and lamentations of the loss of his Pyjamas were cut short when he heard the door to the cellar open. A red haired, young vampire emerged wearing the face of a child who was in a new interesting place. She was taking everything in. The colours, the air, her own lithe movements that she loved so much. A true child of the night.

"Hey Philip" said the voice which sounded older than the throat that made it.

"Good evening, Tara. Sleep well?" Phil replied with the usual slick classiness that he addressed others with. Except for Ryan and Conor, according to Phil's secretary, the only other immortal that knew of Tara (as far as Tara knew). She answered with a copy of the smirk Phil used when he asked her the question. It was hard to ever tell what was going on behind that smirk. You'd like to think he was a good guy because of his kindness and hospitality, but you couldn't ignore the decadence or the sinister air he put forward. Nobody that classy is a good guy. He was exactly what Tara had imagined a vampire to be.

Phil turned around to face the great outdoors through his exceptionally large window, while Tara moved into the "bedroom". It was more of a personal living space. A room that was perfectly suited for its owner. The purple walls were lined with musical instruments from all ages. Everything from a lyre to an electric guitar. She moved towards the incense table in the middle of the room. An herbal mix was already ground in the bowl. After lighting it up she took the electric guitar from the wall stand, plugged it in and began to play. As a mortal, she learned to play the guitar, but since the age of ten she had no motivation to right her own music. There was no point. But now with her newly adapted senses, everything she played seemed beautiful.

Through the distorted psycadelic noises from the room next door, Phil listened to the night. Something was happening. Moving closer. Then he saw it. Lycans were moving swiftly towards the castle, armed to the teeth with intention to do harm. He looked into the mind of one of the lycans who looked of a higher rank to find out that he was the target. Phil could only smile. He walked casually into the bedroom and told Tara what was happening. While she fled into the cellar, he stuck out his hand to draw towards him the only weapon on the wall. A large staff with four thin, curved silver blades that met at the top, where there was a long sharp spike, on each end glided from its wall props into his pale hands. He concentrated on the blackened naphtha drenched rags at each end and within seconds they burst into flames.

Taking his custom made weapon he climbed out the window of his office and scaled the walls with lithe movements until he reached the battlements. He'd take the advantage of height. He sent a telepathic message to his secretary to put the manor on high alert and to arm all the security within the mansion. From his vantage point he saw thick steal bars erect themselves from the ground at the gate of the manor. This stopped four trucks from entering, but one had got in before the security alert was given. He was driving rapidly towards the manor. Closely behind the truck were a squad of seven lycans. None of whom were carrying any long ranged weapons. A quick reading of the mind of the driver revealed that the truck was packed full of c4. Enough to blow half of the mansion to shreds. For the first time in a while, Phil began to worry. He concentrated as hard as he could on the fuel tank of the truck. Sure enough, the truck caught fire. The lycans who were behind the truck immediately turned to flee, but for two of them it was too late. The explosion scattered they're remains all over Phil's beloved Lawn. This upset him greatly. Not to mention the huge crater in his driveway. The squad quickly recovered and restarted their charge, oblivious to the squad of vampires who were moving towards the trucks that were piled up outside the gate. Phil stood up straight on the very edge of the wall of the battlements and looked down at the five lycans that just started to climb the walls of the castle towards him. When they were half way up, Phil ran down to meet them. It was almost comical. The lycans were dashing towards him on all fours, while ran at a ninety degree angle with the wall as if he was running on a horizontal plain. The first one he met, he kicked under the chin and sent him flying out into the night. The second, he hurled directly upwards. Then something almost surprised him. He dodged a bullet that would have hit him in the head. Then another bullet. and another. There were snipers out there. But of course, that was no reason to be distracted from the job at hand. The third lycan he intercepted got the silver spike of Phil's staff imbedded deep in his brain. The fourth was smoothly decapitated by one of the blades on the staff. Phil decided on having a bit of fun with the fifth. He slammed the beasts head onto the wall with the sides of two of the blades holding him there while the flames began to burn his skull. The lycan was going into fits, before going unconscious. Leaving the burning body drop, Phil suddenly remembered something. He stretched his arm out ready to catch something. Down it came. The second lycan he intercepted. He looked into its eyes. The beast in Phil was now unleashed. The lycan could see the madness in his victors' eyes. There was no hope now. Fear overcame her. She began to change back to a human, against her will. It was the fear. The vampire Cracked the most sinister grin imaginable before shredding the woman in two and feasting on her insides and the blood that sprayed out. This, for him, was rapture. Until he remembered who he was. And realised what he had done. With blood and shock on his face he began to fall…

He picked himself up off the ground when he heard the footsteps of one of his security people approaching in the distance. He placed the distorted body of the woman into the bushes, and greeted the guard when he came.

The snipers had fled the area after the security dispatched everyone. The siege was won by the besieged. An out and out victory really. Nobody on the winning side was harmed. Six prisoners were taken. All the damage done was superficial. The dented gates, the crater in driveway, the broken window of Phil's room, all easily repaired.

Phil returned to his office through the broken window, but was overcome with horror when he saw Tara lying on the floor by the window in a pool of blood that was coming from her chest. He was the only one who could help her, because her existence was still a secret. There was only one place where he had the recourses to help her in the mansion. Swallowing his fear, he picked her up and took her to the forbidden wing.

ooo THE FORBIDDEN WING! What horrors will lie there? Will Tara survive? And what went on in Phil's head back there? All will be revealed… EVENTUALLY!


	17. Chapter XIV

**Gevaden: long time since update I know, most of you don't care about this fic anymore, I know. But if you do tell me in a review, if nobody wants me to continue I'll just devote my time to some other fics.**

Selene pulled Nekkita down an alley, they had been separated from Ryan who was forced to make his presence at a chemical labs of his that was in danger from some very powerful immortals.

It would seem that the opposition expected that Ryan would leave Nekkita in Selene's care and know the two were being chased by lots of vampires, none more powerful then Selene, in fact most of these were weaklings but still, there were a lot of them.

They ran into the middle of a playground only to find vampires swarming around them from many entrances.

"Nekkita, stay close, I'll have to fight them." Selene said before drawing her pistols.

"Okay." Nekkita replied with a big gulp. Selene started shooting at vampires that ran at her, she felled a dozen or so before her ammo ran out. One of them came up behind her but she was aware of his presence and spun around before kicking him into the face.

Selene started punching and kicking at vampires all around her, most of which were blown back several feet from the force of her attacks. Selene leapt into the air and launched off the face of a vampire who went sprawling into several others, she flipped backwards in the air, kicking two away as she landed. She knocked one of his feet and as he was elevated she grabbed his ankles and started to spin him around, smashing him into several others before throwing him at a nearby bench.

Things were going well until a fist cracked her in the face, she flew backwards and smashed into a pole. As she was stunned many of them jumped onto her and pinned her to the floor. She was completely immobilized.

Selene could here some gunshots go off, she looked to where the sound came from, Nekkita was shooting at vampires that were coming at her using a tiny pistol. One of them grabbed her by the neck, she turned around and a blade ejected from under her sleeve. She started slashing at the vampire, she didn't even realise that she had torn his neck open, she had closed her eyes and when she opened them he had let go, giving her a chance to run to Selene's aid.

She ran to Selene but someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her up by the arms.

Just when things were looking bad someone rushed to there aid, it was only a blur they could see but that blur grabbed a vampire and threw him in the direction of the ones that were holding down Selene. A few were knocked off and Selene was able to get rid of the rest.

"Nekkita!" Selene shouted as she could see the girl being dragged away.

Selene tried to run to the aid of the young girl but two dozen vampires blocked her and attacked frantically. By the time Selene and her rescuer, Michael in his hybrid state, had fought through them she was long gone.

More and more vampires entered the playground, this time brandishing guns and swords. Some vampires picked up bits of debris to use as a weapon.

"Get the girl, I'll handle this." Michael said. Selene nodded and ran in the direction Nekkita had been taken only to be intercepted by lycans that tore at her throat. She threw them away as they came but there was too many.

Selene radioed for help but by the time it came it was too late, Nekkita had been long gone and neither Michael nor Selene could sense her whereabouts.

Nekkita was in an open area, unsure of her exact location; the only outstanding feature was the unfinished bridge that loomed over head. She was being carried along by one vampire, who was being escort by three lycans.

They reached their safe house, a small filthy set of flats, by the looks of thing the place had caught fire and never demolished or restored.

Nekkita was placed down on a chair told not to move, when her aggressor turned around she got up, his response was to kick back onto the chair, his boot his her square in the chest. Pain filled her being and she was unsure how to react.

She sat there is silence for about twenty minutes, even if it seemed a lot a longer. One of the lycans kept staring at her in ways she didn't appreciate. After a while they all lifted their heads as if they could smell something. Nekkita knew what it was.

One of the lycans looked out a broken window.

"Oh shit! It's him!" as he ran from the window his body exploded into flames. Suddenly Ryan was standing at the entrance with a very angry face. His raised his hands to the other lycans and they too exploded into flames. Ryan slowly walked at the vampire. The vampire tried to punch Ryan but Ryan but caught his fist and forced it back. Nekkita heard something in the wrist crack, the vampire tried to punch Ryan with his other fist but the same thing happened.

Ryan lifted the vampire up a bit before digging his fangs deep into his opponents neck, he drew as much blood as he wanted before throwing the body to the side.

Nekkita ran to Ryan who embraced her and brought her back to his home.

When they arrived back many looked to Ryan and Nekkita, she expected their faces to look at her with the usual look of distaste, but there was a look of relief on every face and many came over to give a kind or reassuring word.

Nekkita could see Selene and Michael approaching.

"It's good to see you're alright." Selene said.

"We must talk tomorrow." Ryan said to Selene.

"Ryan, there was over a hundred of them." She explained.

"I know, I am not going to lecture you, but we do need to discuss things." He replied.

Selene seemed to understand, she gave a little smile then a nod before leaving.

"Now you need rest child." Ryan said. Nekkita didn't argue, she was far too tired.

**Gevaden: another chapter! I liked it, I hope you do too!**


	18. Chapter XV

**Gevaden: Hey folks! I'd love to hear what you think of the fic, a friend of mine printed out the fic and I read it out to my school's writers group to which it got a great response. **

Selene and Michael sat at a table across from Ryan in his office of sorts. They were looking at a map and discussing the recent events, plotting a course of action. Selene and Ryan were agreeing on what to do but Michael wasn't so sure. Whilst Ryan and Selene wanted to send out the death angels and death dealers to find and kill the enemy, Michael was taking a slightly more cautious approach. But eventually he gave in and the meeting was finished.

Ryan and Selene were talking about the finer details whilst walking to the firing range. As they passed through the main hall they sensed a very weak presence approach the castle. Before they could react the doors to the castle opened and the person entered. It was a starved wraith of a creature, soaked to the bone, clothes were rags. It was Daniel, the old head of the elites before the lycans took over.

"Daniel old friend!" Ryan said as he ran over.

"Blood, I need blood." He replied.

"Of course, get some of the emergency blood!" Ryan ordered and someone went running.

"The elites are under the pay roll of Markus." He murmured.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked. The elites were the ever loyal and respected guardians of the most respected and powerful immortals, as I'm sure you all remember.

"Positive, read my mind, see the memory." Daniel pleaded. Ryan used his mental power to dig deep into Daniel's mind, searching for the memory that was given to him, he watched. Indeed, the elites were under the sway of the enemy. Ryan looked to the crowd; he didn't keep his elite around to often anymore, found them a bit unnecessary.

"Where the elites?" Ryan asked the present immortals.

"Upstairs, in the second firing range." Replied a Lycan.

Ryan looked to some off duty death angels.

"Come on!" Ryan ordered as they stormed to where the elites would be.

There was massive firefight but the elites were eventually defeated, although Ryan was unable to capture any, the ones who survived the gunfight killed themselves as to avoid leaking information.

"Contact the other councilors; tell them that the elites are to be wanted dead or alive, maximum threat factor." Selene ordered to a secretary of sorts once the action had died down.

Some time later, the death angels and death dealers were all ready to get out on the streets and do what they did best. Ryan and Selene were addressing them.

"Your mission is to get out there and bring back blood, the blood of those who have you bled dry. This is someone I want to go after." Ryan said as he turned on a projector showing a tall thin Egyptian man, well a vampire.

"He is a researcher for Anub'Arak. We have reason to believe his research is something of a threat to us." Selene continued. The next slide showed three women, lycans in fact.

"These are his bodyguards, be careful. They are very dangerous; kill them if you see them. They don't need to be alive." Selene explained before escorting them to the exit. Selene would be leading the death dealers and a captain of Ryan's led his angels.

Ryan was about to retire for a while when he came found Nekkita walking around like a lost lamb. He of course approached his little apprentice.

"How are you child?" He asked.

"Fine, just a little hungry." She replied, hungry like a child who had just risen from her bed, which she was, a child just awoken.

"Come then." He replied. She was happy that she was going to eat, little did she realize that he was bringing her hunting on the streets.

The two stood on a roof, next to the statue of a gargoyle. Ryan pointed to two people on the streets.

"Do you see those two people?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked.

"Looks like one is mugging the other." Nekkita pointed out, which was exactly what was going on.

"Indeed, we shall feed on the mugger." Ryan replied.

"Or we could help that poor woman." Nekkita replied.

"It is not our way. We have helped the humans many times without them knowing it, but we must be a silent and secret hero, as we must be their scourge." Ryan explained.

When the mugging was over Ryan stepped off the building, he fell and landed quite well, Nekkita jumped down after him. Ryan crossed the street and down an alley that the mugger had gone down, Nekkita followed.

They spotted the mugger, a European by the looks of it, lower middle class, a thin woman. Ryan came up behind her, his silent steps allowed him to walk up to his victim without being detected.

He was mere feet from the mugger and then suddenly she was in his hands, she was about to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand; he nearly broke her neck with the force of his grasp.

Suddenly the women regretted all her sins, the people she had mugged, the men she had cheated on or used, she suddenly was screaming in her mind for mercy, begging to god for help.

Ryan was about to dig in, but then offered the woman's neck to Nekkita. Nekkita stepped away shaking her head.

"To take a life would make me no better than her. Have her die before I bite her. I don't wish to see it."

Ryan frowned but kept his grip tight on the woman. In a way, Nekkita was not defying him. She just refused to take a life.

"We are killers. It's who we are. We are monsters. We kill what

we need to survive and nothing more. Self-defense is in this category. And she is a sinner. Do you wish to save a sinner?"

Nekkita looked away and sighed. "Everyone's sins can be forgiven, given that the poor soul wishes for it."

"Do you?" Ryan asked the woman whimpering in his arms. "Do you wish fro redemption?" The woman nodded as best as she could. "Then you are forgiven." He twisted her neck until it snapped and held the fresh corpse out to his child.

Nekkita approached the woman, afraid that it would not be good enough. Taking the woman in her arms she glanced at the exposed neck for a moment before biting into it. The blood was sweet and fulfilled her in a way she never felt before. She finally pulled away and wiped the blood from her mouth. Ryan took the woman from her and laid her gently on the ground.

"My child, you are now a true immortal." Ryan gave her a pat on the shoulder with a very proud smile and escorted her home. The whole way home he tried to explain to her that mortals slaughter animals for food every day with no consideration, immortals feed on sinners to survive and that makes them all the different. But by the end he felt that his point hadn't quite hit home. Nekkita was too young and idealistic(as most people her age are) to truly get the point but tonight she had made the first step into the rest of her life…or afterlife.

**Gevaden: Another chapter! Many thanks to Teri Neko for her constant help and of course thank you to the fine souls that have been reviewing:**

**The Might Alex, I'll keep going, even if just for you!**

**Erudite Stranger: Thanks for that, I've been told that I do them well!**

**Sneak Lemming: One year, you jerk.(private joke, you'll understand soon…hopefully)**

**Megan Consoer: More chapters you request? Your wish is my command!**

**Smoondigiboy: Good to know!**


	19. The green bag

**Gevaden: here's the second chapter of the Lycan side of the fic, featuring Vivien. Although he's been re-named Vinnie as the author discovered that Vivien was a French girls name…I told him that so long ago…one year ago in fact. When the first chapter of this side fic was posted. Hard to imagine eh?**

The tinny car radio buzzed.

"Hey for all you nostalgic oldies out there, here's one from the seventies." The music flooded Vinnie's ears. It was the last tune he heard before they had turned him. Although if that hadn't ever happened, he'd probably be stuck with a dead end job - going bald, nearing the big 5.0. - Stressing about retirement.

Instead he had killed his own family on the first moon and later failed attempting to kill himself. It's wasn't long till the pack found him. They welcomed him as kindred, but in recent days they held him in suspicious light because of

his far to frequent and chance brushes with the reaper.

Driving the car was Laurence, possibly the last trusting friend Vinne had.

In the back was Andy and Constantus. Andy was merely a pup, while Constantus

was the eldest by almost two centuries in the car. That's the way things worked around here, the strongest with the weakest. Vinne more than thought it flawed, he knew it flawed.

The car turned the corner, following a blue van, behind them another car. The streets were unusually clear, but recently people had begun to stay indoors at night. Markus had become more and more daring with no considerations for the humans, their numbers or their armies.

There was a crackle of gunfire. The van in front swerved suddenly, Laurence hit the brakes, but they skidded into the back of the van. It barely scraped the paint.

Constantus had already left the car.

"This might only be the humans, but if it's them we're-" he was cut off as bullets whizzed into the side of the van."-in trouble." He pulled a gun from nowhere and returned fire.

"Get the car back and find another way around. This needs to be done tonight."

Laurence swung the car around and drove to the end of the road.

"Down!" he shouted, stopping the car again. The windows shattered all around Vinnie. He looked back and saw Andy sitting up.

"Get down you stupid pup," he hissed. Andy flopped forward showing nasty bullet holes through his face.

"Shit! Shit! it silver!"

"Out of the car now," Laurence ordered. They dived out, Laurence crawling to the trunk.

He threw a rifle at Vinnie. A green bag fell down between them.

"Constantus needs this." Vinne didn't need to know what was inside to know it was important.

"Ok see that wall over there, just at the corner. Vinnie look."

Vinnie's head was spinning. "Shit shit shit I'm going to fucking die. Oh shit." Were his only thoughts.

Laurence had grabbed his rifle.

"Vinne just cover me, and then follow, I need you to fire at them Vinnie."

"Yeah , yeah, I know, I got it. Just run fast."

Laurence turned and sprinted. Taking in a deep breath, Vinnie stood to shoot, but his finger weakened.

"Oh shit, Laurence is dead... I'm dead. Fuck, maybe I can surrender, maybe –"

Laurence was calling him.

"Run Vinnie, Run you fucking idiot, they're- Hey ASSHOLES."

Laurence fired, twice, ducked and came up at a different part of the wall firing again.

"RUN VINNIE!"

Vinnie ran. He could feel the bullets fly past his face. He saw silver ricochet on the wall around Laurence and he stopped firing. Without remembering how he got there, he realized that Vinnie was sitting next to Laurence,

who was trying to tell him something about ...

"This bag Vinnie, it's essential to the operation, if the..." Vinnie's vision blurred. "...we have to-"

Vinnie didn't care about have-to's. The job was bungled, they should be trying to get back to the safe house. Vinnie interrupted the monologue.

"What about the other car, it had a bag too..."

"You damn fool, it WAS the other car shooting at us."

"We have to get back to warn the safe house then, what are we waiting for!"

Laurence flinched, as he shook his head.

"The house is probably already been hit.

The contents of this bag are our only retaliation. Get it to Constantus and there'll be no more hits."

Vinnie looked at the green bag, now stained with blood. Taking the bag from Laurence he realized that the blood was his friends.

"They should have reached us by now." Laurence handed Vinnie a pistol.

"I don't want to be able to tell them anything, as my friend do the honours,- please."

Vinnie stood, shaking, pistol in one hand, bag in the other. He raised the gun to Laurence's head.

Blood sprayed into Vinnie's face as two bullets pounded into Laurence's chest.

As he cried out for Vinne to shoot him, more bullets bounced on the concrete. They had found him.

Vinnie ran dropping the pistol for the rifle resting against Laurence.

He spared his friend one last glance, before leaving him.

Plea's to Vinne to finish his only trusting friend followed him as he ran.

Laurence screamed as the silver burned inside him, searing pain, that

would kill him slowly, if they wanted it.

Before long Vinnie reached the safe house...

**Gevaden: that's another chapter! Please review so my accomplice knows what you think of his work, he doesn't post often (twice in two years) and what do you think of the character of Vinnie? Do you enjoy the presence of the fics first…well coward? So please review! **


End file.
